


Рожденный 31 июля

by SerClegane, uncleroot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Another soul in Potter's body, Gen, Not in Hogwarts, in russian, posession, the 3rd year
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerClegane/pseuds/SerClegane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncleroot/pseuds/uncleroot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Поттер перед третьим курсом загадал желание: "вот бы и мне так, как этому Андерсону - ни домашки, ни Дурслей, - война, конь, револьвер и товарищи". Увы, желание исполнилось. Весьма странным образом. Настолько странным, что лучше бы и не исполнялось. Но Лорду Волдеморту от этого совсем не легче, даже наоборот.</p><p>Автор придумал эту идею в абсолютно трезвом виде.<br/>И это не типичный попаданец, а одержимость.<br/>Гарри Поттер принадлежит ДжКР, а полковник Квантрилл не принадлежит никому, потому что историческая личность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Гарри теряет друга

Это была очень унылая ночь, и фильм, который смотрел в своей комнате Дадли, радости в неё не добавлял — судя по звукам, там кого-то убивали, или какой-то Джози кого-то убивал. Или какая-то. Вот такой вот день рождения. Вот такие вот тринадцать лет, в честь которых тебе не дают спать. Наконец-то выстрелы прекратились, кто-то назвался Андерсоном, а Гарри Поттер заткнул пальцем второе ухо и посадил на свое эссе по Истории Магии огромнейшую кляксу, напрочь испортив уже законченную страницу. Да, подарки на день рождения уже были распакованы, но эссе само по себе не напишется. А жаль. Или лучше всё же поспать? Хорошо этому Андерсону, воюет с кем-то, вот бы и мне так же — никаких домашних заданий, никаких Дурслей, конь, револьвер и товарищи.

Если бы Гарри Поттер знал, кому он завидует, или что не всегда можно загадывать желания, то это была бы совсем другая история. Но слово было сказано.

Наутро Гарри чувствовал себя странно. Может, потому, что не выспался, может, из-за исключительно мерзких снов, которые приснились ему под утро — какие-то вооруженные люди, и он едет рядом с ними, чужой горящий дом , и вроде бы так и надо делать, потому что хозяин дома — какая-то птица, а таких птиц убивать мало. Но хуже всего было то, что Гарри не видел ни своих товарищей, ни своих врагов — серые тени в дыму и копоти. И еще один человек, который зачем-то завязывал узелки на длинном шнурке.

В результате этого, готовя завтрак, Гарри разбил тарелку и чуть не отхватил себе ножом кусок пальца, нарезая бекон. И даже протирание очков не помогло. А после завтрака Гарри решил сменить Хедвиг газетку в клетке и ахнул — его любимица как-то странно нахохлилась и не реагировала даже на стащенный с кухни сырой бекон. И спасибо тете Петунии, которая быстро нашла в телефонном справочнике ветклинику. Гарри, конечно, прочитал брошюрку "Ваша Сова — Ваш Друг", которую ему еще на первом курсе отдал Хагрид вместе с клеткой, но даже там про такие симптомы было написано— срочная помощь специалиста! Огромными алыми буквами. Как же не вовремя! Но уже в два часа дня Гарри Поттер выходил из ветклиники "Ваш Питомец" с небольшим белым контейнером в руках. И счётом — двадцать фунтов за кремацию совы. Отравление пестицидами. Скорее всего, Хедвиг прошлой ночью угостилась дохлой мышью в поле. И если бы помощь была оказана немедленно, то... . А так — маленький белый контейнер, белое перо возле места на столе, где стояла клетка, пачка сухого корма "Золотые Глазки Премиум — ваша сова это оценит!" и газетка с кровавыми погадками. Вот и всё. А под яблоней тенёчек, там Хедвиг понравится.

Ведь день прошел как в тумане. И плевать, что дядя Вернон покрутил пальцем у виска, а Дадли открыто дразнился «девчонкой», и еще и ухал совой. Гарри даже не мог вспомнить, что было на ужин, кто его готовил или что показывали по телевизору. Наконец настал вечер и сил плакать уже не оставалось. Гарри по привычке открыл окно в комнате и уставился на затянутое тучами небо. Пустое небо, в котором никогда не пролетят белые бесшумные крылья. Больше никогда.

"Наконец-то заткнулся".

Гарри подскочил. Это не телевизор. Это не телевизор Дадли. Радио выключено. Соседи тоже спят. Это кто-то с ним говорит. Или он поймал пломбами в зубах радиоволну. Прекрасная идея, но, во-первых, это должны были быть старые пломбы, металлические, а во-вторых, у Гарри не было ни одной дырки даже в молочных зубах.

"Волдеморт, я тебя убью", — на всякий случай подумал в ответ Гарри.

"И как ты этого Волде-как-там-дальше убьешь? В соплях утопишь?"

А, это, кажется, не Волдеморт. Он бы точно не коверкал собственный титул. Или всё-таки это он?

"Том Риддл, ты тупой красноглазый дурак"! — подумал Гарри.

"Тебе виднее, я такого не знаю".

Ага, значит, это точно не Волдеморт. Тот бы взбесился.

"Весь день выть из-за дохлой птицы, будто у тебя родителей убили".

"Это был мой друг. И подарок от хорошего человека. И моих родителей тоже убили".

"Этот, который Лорд? Или который дурак?"

"Это один человек. И да, он".

Собеседник замолчал. Гарри закрыл окно. Кто с ним говорил? Он же ничего про себя не сказал, да и разговаривал странновато, непривычно.


	2. Гарри думает

Гарри думал целый день, и так ничего и не придумал. Да еще и сны такие,что хоть спать не ложись — его всю ночь пыталась задавить газонокосилка. За что, главное? Он же ей ничего не сделал. И эссе. Которое теперь надо переписывать заново! Может, с ним говорил не человек, а какой-нибудь ужик? Проползал по саду, думал про лягушек, шипел себе под нос, а Гарри его случайно услышал? Но нет, это был именно что разговор, даже диалог, с человеческими английскими словами. Кажется. Зато Дадли сегодня уже не дразнится. Но поэтому сам Гарри сегодня ночует в чулане, потому что изо всех сил заехал Дадли кулаком в нос, когда тот в очередной раз заухал. А потом вроде бы еще и попытался добавить Дадли коленом в пах, но тут пришел дядя Вернон. Ой. Но сам Гарри просто хотел, чтобы кузен перестал, а не ломать ему нос или отбивать возможность внуков тети Петунии. А нос захрустел. Ну, хорошо еще, что можно сделать уроки, сегодня дядя Вернон не будет выкручивать пробки на ночь, ведь малипусечке Диддикинсу нужно посмотреть кино для облегчения страданий. И остался еще целый свиток.  
"Какой жирный паук! Прибей его, пока не убежал".  
Гарри чудом не посадил кляксу. Собеседник вернулся.  
"Не хочу. Они безобидные".  
"Сразу надо было этого жирдяя по яйцам, сразу, чтоб вырубить".  
"И чтобы меня дядя Вернон за такое убил? Я и так три дня в кладовке просижу, с выходом в туалет".  
"А этот Вернон, он тебе кто? Родной дядя? А то не сильно ты на него похож".  
"Муж маминой сестры".  
"Вот и извинишься перед жирдяем. Хоть какой-то родственник."  
"Он надо мной издевался! Я что, должен за это извиняться? "  
"Не ори, сопляк. Извинишься за нос, а за издевательства можно и добавить. Камнем по башке, или глаз выцарапать. Ты будто не дрался никогда".  
Гарри от таких советов все-таки посадил кляксу.  
"Слижи, пока не впиталось. А вообще — пиши карандашом. Или купи себе нормальное перо, стальное".  
Гарри машинально послушался и теперь искал, куда бы выплюнуть чернила. Они были невкусные. К счастью, промокашек у него было достаточно. Собеседник снова замолчал. Вот и хорошо, странный он какой-то.  
Гарри разбудило прикосновение к плечу. Ночью? В закрытом снаружи чулане? Старый садовый стул с железными ножками очень вовремя подвернулся под руку. Раз, другой, третий — чтоб эта пучеглазая тварь уже не встала. А потом Гарри нашарил фонарик, глянул на свою жертву — домовой эльф, в бежевой наволочке со сложным вензелем, там где эту наволочку не заляпало темной кровью, и заорал так, что на его вопли прибежали тетя Петуния с перцовым баллончиком и в розовой ночнушке, дядя Вернон с дробовиком наперевес и в трусах в синюю клеточку и Дадли, со своей тросточкой из Смелтинга и в пижаме с Спайдерменом.  
— Оно на меня напало, задушить хотело. Его надо сжечь в мусоросжигателе. Но сначала застрелить, для верности, — Гарри пулей выскочил из чулана. Во-первых, его затошнило от страха, во-вторых, ему приспичило, и в третьих он не падал с кровати и не брал в руки стул. Это сделал кто-то другой. От грохота дробовика зазвенело в ушах.  
"Это ты сделал? Ты или не ты"?  
"Что я сделал? Если ты про ту девушку в Индепенденсе "  
"Врезал эльфу стулом! Ты ему череп пробил".  
"Он же сдох? Или еще добавить надо? Или прибежали его братья с топорами"?  
"Нет, он там один был" — Гарри наконец разжал пальцы правой руки. Он ухватил с пола кусок тонкой проволоки, ой, это как в фильмах про мафию, гаррота называется, — "спасибо".  
"А тебя твои родственники любят. Прибежали ведь помогать, разнесли этой пакости башку".  
""А как тебя звать"? — Гарри наконец-то вспомнил, что хотел спросить у собеседника. И это было очень нужным вопросом.  
"Зови вовремя пообедать".  
Гарри поправил очки. Странный какой-то собеседник, что и говорить. Может, это какой-нибудь демон? Так он же ничего не призвал и не чертил всякие пентаграммы куриной кровью. И жертвы никому не приносил. Да и вряд ли демоны помогают, а этот — уже два раза помог, про перо подсказал и эльфа убил. Потому что если бы он не проснулся и не начал отбиваться, то Гарри бы точно не мыл бы руки сейчас.  
"А ты человек или кто? Потому что если ты демон, то я не хочу крутить головой и блевать гороховым супом, он вкусный. И ругаться в церкви тоже не хочу".  
"Человек. А где это ты такое видел, про суп"?  
"Дадли кино смотрел. А потом спал со включенным светом и плюшевой собачкой! Слабак! Мы втроем тролля завалили и спали, как убитые".  
"Мы? У тебя, что, друзья есть, кроме той совы? Непохоже что-то".  
"Они уехали отдыхать в другие страны, но есть. И не хуже, чем у тебя" — вот про последнюю часть фразы Гарри пожалел. Может, собеседник обидится и уйдет. Может, у него вообще друзей нет или они его подставили.  
"Да ну? Хотелось бы на них посмотреть "!  
"Увидишь, но не ночью же."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как говорил Рэндалл Флегг, на вопрос "How should I call you?"


	3. Гарри и Дадли смотрят кино

Несколько дней было тихо. Собеседник тоже молчал, и даже те люди-тени не снились больше. Гарри ломал голову над тем, чей же был тот домашний эльф. Кажется, Волдеморт перешел в наступление. И это очень невесело, да еще и по телевизору про маньяка Блэка сказали. Он такой маньяк, как Норман Бейтс или такой маньяк, как Джек-Потрошитель? Это что, теперь мыться с молотком? Да, нужно оружие. Или хоть достать из сундука волшебную палочку. Вот только чем этого маньяка бить? Фурункулюсом? А надо именно что бить, чтобы он не встал, как тот эльф. Ох и отмывал же Гарри пол и обои в чулане! Десять раз воду менял, флакон моющего средства извел, зато теперь — ни пятнышка! Наконец можно расслабиться, съесть уведенный с кухни шоколадный батончик и посмотреть то кино, которое взял Дадли в видеопрокате. Хоть бы не "Нападение помидоров-убийц", а то сколько можно смотреть! Но Дадли, озираясь по сторонам, выудил из пакета кассету с надписью "Прирожденные Убийцы". И сказал, что у Гарри не хватит духу это посмотреть. Гарри даже обиделся — он дрался с троллем в женском туалете, шел в Тайную Комнату и видел рожу Волдеморта, что тут такого страшного? И сел смотреть, притащив с кухни табурет. И позорно заснул на сцене драки в кафе — ну да, ночью не спал, днем мыл место убийства, а тут тихо, спокойно, тепло, почему бы и не вздремнуть? И проснулся, сидя на полу. Фильм закончился, кассета перематывалась на начало, а Дадли глядел на него как-то странно, чуть ли не испуганно.  
— Ты нас чуть не спалил! Ты смеялся так, что чуть с табурета не упал, потому и слез! Я тебя восемь раз просил заткнуться! — шепотом возмущался кузен.  
Гарри икнул в ответ. И еще четыре раза подряд.  
— Ты им советовал, что свидетелей оставлять не надо! И пончики тоже подобрать надо! А когда они объявили друг друга мужем и женой, ты сказал, что это очень, очень романтично! Ты вслух считал их жертвы и приговаривал "еще один чертов янки"! Ты сказал, что Мэллори на капоте неудобно! Ты обрадовался, когда они пристрелили телеведущего! Ты понимаешь, что б было, если бы нас застукала мама? Час ночи! Это фильм для взрослых, который мне смотреть запретили! Я бы остался без видео на неделю!  
Гарри согласно икнул. Ему было очень интересно, что же происходило в фильме, но не переспрашивать же. Ну, хоть та девушка, которая дралась в кафе, не пострадала.  
И стоило бы лечь спать, но теперь нужно было кое с кем поговорить. Очень нужно.  
"Что ты сделаешь в следующий раз? Зарежешь тетю? Ограбишь банк? Вышибешь мне мозги из дробовика, который дядя прячет в своем кабинете? Или ты отвечаешь, или я тебя выгоню".  
"У твоего дяди есть дробовик? Дай глянуть! И что ты там сказал про выгнать? Хотел бы я на это посмотреть".  
"И выгоню! Пойду к доктору и скажу, что слышу голос в голове, который приказывает мне убивать, и кину в него чем-нибудь. Меня посадят в психушку и выжарят электричеством все-все-все мозги, я стану идиотом, буду ходить под себя и пускать слюни и жрать манную кашку остаток жизни".  
"А из тебя выйдет толк. Надо же — не боишься".  
Гарри задумался. Так ли хороша похвала от неизвестно кого? От кровожадного, не знающего простых вещей неизвестно кого?  
"Зачем тебе дробовик? Ты хочешь ограбить банк или застрелить миссис Фигг"?  
"Не мне. Тебе нужен. Забыл уже того, в наволочке? А если его хозяева к тебе вот так придут, подумал? От них стулом не отмашешься".  
Гарри подумал. И опять начал икать. И тихо-претихо, стараясь не пищать тапочками по полу, подкрался к чулану под лестницей. Дядя не успел починить замок и дверь открывалась просто так. Вот и сундук, вот и палочка. Своя собственная, из остролиста, с пером феникса, не хуже дробовика.  
"Блохи достали, да? Так их керосином вывести проще, а этим пока подавишь, они заново наплодятся".  
Похоже, кем бы ни был собеседник Гарри, но волшебной палочки он ни разу не видел.  
"Это не для ловли блох, это для колдовства", — Гарри даже обиделся.  
"Так чего ты ждешь? Наколдуй чтоб этот твой Риддл сдох"!  
И вот тут Гарри стало очень неудобно. Мало того, что ему нельзя колдовать при магглах, так если бы было так можно! Хотя собеседник не издевался. Вроде бы.  
"Понятно. Ничерта не умеешь, а воевать надо."


	4. Гарри берет ружье

Гарри Поттер испустил радостный вопль. Враг отступил. Ну, если честно, это был очередной Мистер Лапка, но он сам напросился— нечего копаться в любимой клумбе тети Петунии, да и самому Поттеру эти фиалки тоже нравились. А от маленького комка земли здоровенному коту ничего не сделалось. Да, у Дадли была рогатка и стальные шарики к ней, но таким и убить можно. Лучше сказать миссис Фигг, чтобы купила своему коту лоток. А вот и она сама, с переноской, в которой утробно воет Снежок, болтает с каким-то Динглом , а тот -Гарри поспешно протер очки — машет волшебной палочкой. Ну и дела! И автобус. Вот такенный, фиолетовый, трехэтажный, еще и название золотом — "Ночной Рыцарь". Ух ты. И как раз очень надо в Косой Переулок.  
Волшебная палочка, которую собеседник посчитал приспособлением для ловли блох, похоже, испортилась — как-то неприятно нагревалась при прикосновении и даже заискрила и прожгла дырку в коврике на полу чулана. Гарри надеялся, что мистер Олливандер сможет ее починить. А ещё деньги были нужны для другого дела. Гарри вчера пробрался в кабинет дяди, легко открыл сейф — дядя приклеил на него листок с кодом и ухватил тяжеленный дробовик. Здоровенный, тяжеленный "Мосберг", который он даже не смог удержать в руках и уронил себе на ногу, хорошо еще, что незаряженный. Собеседник сначала ругался очень плохими словами, а потом уже просто смеялся, как дурак. Ну первый раз в жизни Гарри в руках оружие держит. А потом собеседник отсмеялся и спросил, есть ли у них в доме тиски и пила, хоть у него и сердце кровью обливается портить такое ружье. Тиски и пила у дяди Вернона были. В гараже. Но оставлять его без оружия было очень, очень нехорошо. Поэтому Гарри зашел в дом, нахлобучил старую бейсболку Дадли, написал записку и прицепил ее на холодильник, потому что Дадли самозабвенно гонял Соника по второму уровню, дядя был на работе, а тетя ушла играть в бридж со своими приятельницами из клуба садоводов, и выскользнул на улицу. Махнуть волшебной палочкой было делом трех секунд. Автобус прибыл почти мгновенно, с жутким хлопком, а прыщавый кондуктор поинтересовался, кто это вызвал.  
— Томас Коулмэн Янгер, — невинно моргнул Гарри. Знать бы еще, кто это такой!  
А потом Гарри очень пожалел, что позавтракал. К счастью, мистер Шанпайк знал очищающее заклинание. Интересно, миссис Фигг тоже стошнило или она привыкла к таким поездкам?  
И вот — Косой Переулок. Все спешат по своим делам, какая-то толстая ведьма чинно кушает мороженое в кафе Фортескью, из аптеки воняет чем-то дохлым, маленький мальчик канючит, что хочет клобкопуха, новая метла в витрине — хотелось бы разглядеть получше, но времени нет. Собеседник вечером сказал, что надо было уходить еще после нападения эльфа, а не жрать в свое удовольствие еще трое суток. И Гарри подозревал, что он прав. Вот и Гринготтс, и гоблин за стойкой, и поездка к своему сейфу. Это круче русских горок! И непривычная тяжесть сумки в руке, слишком много денег взял. Ну, можно купить подержанные учебники или одолжить у близнецов Уизли, если очень нужно будет. Но у Гарри было какое-то неясное предчувствие, как те люди-тени из сна, что учебники ему не понадобятся. Гоблин быстро обменял нужную сумму на маггловские фунты и Гарри вышел на жаркую улицу из восхитительно прохладного банка. И еще оставалось двенадцать галлонов. А вдруг не хватит? Но палочка была с виду в полном порядке, чистенькая, золотистая, заново отполированная перед выходом.  
Но мистер Олливандер не сказал ничего. Палочка была в отличном состоянии, сам Гарри тоже ни на что не жаловался, посуда в доме не летала, занавески не поджигались. Интересно. А еще интереснее, что эта беседа стоила как раз двенадцать галлеонов, даже на мороженое не осталось. А так хотелось!  
"Точно хватит? Ничего не забыл? Бить тебя будут, не меня".  
"Да. А кто такой этот Янгер? Твой знакомый? Или просто имя"?  
"Он уже умер. Давно".  
Собеседник был явно не в духе. Его что, тоже укачало в автобусе?  
"Стоять! Пропусти старую дуру, она уже уходит".  
И да, миссис Фигг, с переноской и присмиревшим Снежком в ней, выходила из "Волшебного Зверинца". Гарри немедленно уставился на витрину с метлой. Фух, пронесло.  
"Так, а глянь на газету — что это за хрень над развалинами? На флаг похоже".  
Гарри подошел к тощему продавцу газет, присмотрелся к заметке. Ой. Ой, бедная Салли-Энн Перкс. Ее убили вместе с родителями, а над домом, вернее, над развалинами, запустили змею с черепом, знак Волдеморта. И что тут скажешь?  
"Собираемся в набег, очкастый. Или ты хочешь пойти к мисси Перкс на похороны? Я не против, только быстро".  
"Бедная Салли-Энн. Её просто так убили, как красноногие в том фильме про Джози Уэлса. Только там было кому их бить".  
Собеседник засмеялся. Кажется, Гарри что-то не то сказал. И это попросту невежливо — Салли убили, а ему смешно. Андерсона на тебя нет!


	5. Гарри, тети и обрез

Гарри успел вовремя — никто не обратил на него внимания и даже можно было спокойно покурить. В туалете, главное — не забыть пшикнуть лавандовым освежителем. Да, это вредно, да, приходиться таскать сигареты дяди Вернона, но от таких событий не то, что закуришь, а и на Луну завоешь. Хедвиг, эльф, палочка, убийство Перксов. И, чтоб ей лопнуть! визит тёти Мардж. В этот раз уже не так тошнило, да и нечем было. Как же он мог забыть? Неделя, неделя постоянных замечаний, неделя бега от Злыдня, неделя очень недовольной тёти Петунии, которая очень обижалась, когда критиковали ее готовку. Может, взять дробовик и уйти сейчас? Поздно. Дядя Вернон уже открывал входную дверь.  
"Тихо, тихо. Убил взрослого колдуна, ту змеюку, тролля — и боишься толстой женщины с усами? Она ж не кусается".  
Гарри растерзал фильтр в мелкие клочки, спустил воду и четыре раза пшикнул освежителем. Теперь идеально.  
"Злыдень кусается. А бить его нельзя, тетя Мардж обидится".  
"Посмотрим, посмотрим".  
Тетя Мардж совершенно не изменилась с прошлого визита — толстая, усатая, громогласная, в фиолетовом платье. И слюнявый, кривоногий, сонный Злыдень на поводке.  
Гарри поздоровался. Никакой реакции. А потом Злыдень глянул на него, заскулил и, к величайшему неодобрению тети Петунии, напустил преогромную лужу прямо в прихожей. Тетя Мардж ахнула. Дядя Вернон хмыкнул. А бессовестный Дадли незаметно для тети показал кузену большой палец. Обед прошел в молчании, только Злыдень чавкал из блюдечка и уляпывал чистый ковер полезной витаминизированной овсяной кашей по личному рецепту тёти Мардж. В процессе варки каши она разбила стакан и оборвала дверцу на кухонном шкафчике.  
— Ему уже восемь лет, — подозрительно засопела тетя Мардж.  
— И он прекрасно выглядит для своего возраста, — Гарри ничего не делал с собакой. Ни-че-го. И, если бы не Хедвиг, он бы позлорадствовал вместе с Дадли, но теперь.. .  
Гарри шел по улице с глубоко несчастным видом и бумажным пакетом в руках. В пакете лежали пять фунтов куриной печенки. А печенку, особенно вареную, Гарри ненавидел. А теперь — все будут есть паштет по французскому рецепту. За что? Он же совершенно ничего не сделал! Он вымыл посуду, прополол газон, вытер пыль, вытер пыль с каминной полки, выполнил домашнее задание и даже вымыл шею! Он целый час беседовал с тетей Мардж, о том, какой у неё Злыдень замечательный! И выслушал кучу ненужных вещей, о том какие раньше были бульдоги и как они прекрасно травили быков! А собеседник просто млел от таких рассказов, а потом добил, что он такое видел и на собак деньги ставил. Ну, зато тетя Мардж умилилась и выдала ему аж целый фунт стерлингов. Леденцов купить, что ли? Сигарет все равно не продадут.  
"Не беги, иди как шел".  
Гарри подскочил. Почему это он должен бежать или не бежать? А потом посмотрел вправо и понял — параллельно ему шел черный, тощий, очень большой и совсем не дружелюбный пес.  
"Он за тобой ходит час, я сам не сразу сообразил".  
"Он хочет печенку, он ее учуял, у собак очень острый нюх".  
"Ты ее пять минут назад купил! А он за тобой идет с тех пор, как ты из дома вышел".  
И тут из-за угла дома показалась тетя Мардж, выгуливающая своего несравненного красавца.  
"Стоять! Сейчас будет весело".  
Бульдог остановился, зарычал. Тетя Мардж окинула улицу взглядом ганфайтера из вестерна. И черный пес ей не понравился еще больше. Треск липучек намордника, щелчок карабина — Злыдень встряхивается и вразвалочку идет к чёрному. Тот ворчит и пытается укусить помеху, да, из него можно скроить трех бульдогов, но у Злыдня опыт. Очень нехороший опыт, сильные челюсти и желание показать, кто тут самый крутой мужик из Миссури. Как-то так. Гарри честно просмотрел вместе с Дадли длинный и суровый фильм про человека по имени Уилл Манни и ему никто не мешал в процессе просмотра. Еще и Дадли, как дурак, болел за шерифа Деггета.  
Отскок — рывок к чёрной шее, но чёрный пес убегает, поджав хвост.  
— Злыдень хороший мальчик! Злыдень молодец!  
— Тетя Мардж, его точно пучит от печенки? Хотелось бы вознаградить его за спасение моих брюк.  
Паштет, по мнению Гарри, был отвратительным. Вид, запах, состояние — все вызвало в нем мысли о засохшей, скажем так, грязи. И то, что тетя Петуния выделила ему целых три ложки деликатеса, настроения не улучшало. И идея засунуть тиски и пилу в холодильник и прикрыть их там пакетами и упаковками — тоже была очень глупой. Но как открыть гараж, Гарри не знал, вернее, знал, но шарить ночью в спальне Дурслей в поисках пульта — это самоубийство. А так — ничего не заметно. Вот сейчас тетя Мардж выпьет еще бренди и ее уложат спать в гостинной. Дяде завтра на работу, у них там какая-то путаница с отгрузкой новых моделей товара на склад. И зачем было два дня подряд спрашивать его про дрели, модели дрелей и безмозглого менеджера Уокера? Да, дядя очень удивился, даже пробормотал что-то вроде "неужели эта ненормальность проходит", но Гарри же не собирался торговать дрелями или покупать дрель или что-то сверлить. И еще было страшно. Потому что разрушенный дом Перксов показали в новостях, объяснили взрывом из-за утечки газа. Было страшно, что всем было на это плевать — следующий номер "Ежедневного Пророка" открывался очередной свадьбой Селестины Уорбек и занудными статьями о толщине котлов. Было страшно бросать всё и уходить на войну. И было страшно от того, что Гарри не знал, кто с ним говорит. Но время вставать с могилы и идти к Андерсону. Время открывать сейф и вытаскивать оттуда дробовик, класть деньги и записку: "Мне очень нужно оружие, потому что палочкой много не навоюешь, а я ухожу на войну с Лордом Волдемортом. Я смотрел по каталогу цену, вот деньги на новый дробовик, они не краденые, это я разменял волшебные деньги на обычные. И простите за сигареты".  
Поэтому Гарри сидел на кухне в одиннадцать часов вечера, слушал тройной храп родственников и смотрел на пилу, тиски и дробовик. Как это пилить — он не знал.  
"Я знаю, не лезь под руку и не мешай. Кстати, чего это ты так прицепился к Андерсону? Он тебе не родственник, не? Точно не родственник"?  
"В кино видел".  
А потом Гарри вроде бы заснул.  
И проснулся от разговора себя с тётей Мардж! Черт! Мерлиновы кальсоны!  
— Да не собираюсь я на вас жениться, просто слова в песне такие, да и война еще не закончилась. Война только начинается, а кровь уже вопиет о мщении. Кровь невинных жертв.  
Да, Гарри вроде бы что-то такое слышал краем уха, причем слова в песне были очень даже незнакомые— про каких-то мятежников, которые прячутся в лесу, про револьвер в руке и синюю куртку на плечах, и что этот мятежник собирается жениться, когда война закончится. Это было не радио, это кое-кто песни пел. И ещё и чайник поставил. И пудинг ополовинил. И — Гарри взглянул на обрез — закончил работу. Да, теперь дробовик был гораздо легче. А у тёти Мардж из-под голубой ночнушки высовываются кривые и волосатые ноги. А на дворе — второй час ночи, а еще надо убрать на кухне.  
— Такие вот дела, мисси,— Гарри сообразил, что может управлять своим телом,— хотите пудинг? Ванильный.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гарри смотрел "Непрощенный" с Иствудом


	6. Гарри, Рон и Смертный Знак

Дадли Дурсль стоял в дверях второй спальни и пучил глаза все сильнее и сильнее.  
-То есть ты не шутил?  
Гарри Поттер пожал плечами. И продолжил складывать вещи в расстеленное на полу желтое одеяло в фиолетовые цветочки. Порезанная на полосы футболка, носки, трусы, носки, трусы, которые с Суперменом на заду, десертная ложка, коробка гвоздей, хлеб, для тостов, уже нарезанный, без корочки, в вакуумной упаковке, кусок колбасы.  
— Принеси мне кастрюлю. Только маленькую и железную. И да, если получится, сигарет.  
— То есть тёте Мардж это не приснилось.  
— Дадли, имей совесть. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы пришли страшные злые волшебники и убили всё живое в доме? Да, Дадли, и тебя тоже. Неси кастрюлю. Маленькую и железную. Патроны я взял, обрез взял — Гарри показал пальцем на обрез, который висел у него на шее.  
— И ты с этим пойдешь по улице?  
— Я надену куртку. И сколько раз тебя просить? Неси маленькую железную кастрюлю. И если получится, захвати сигареты. Или я расскажу тёте Петунии, что вместо картриджа для приставки ты купил журнал с голыми девушками и прячешь его под кроватью.  
Дадли покрутил пальцем у виска, но ушел.  
— О, спасибо. И кружку еще надо какую-то, пластиковую, или тоже железную.  
— И на сколько тебе хватит колбасы? А что ты потом будешь есть?  
— На сколько надо, на столько хватит. И еще — принеси выпивку. Крепкую, чтоб горела. Та бутылка на кухне пойдет.  
— Мамин коньячный спирт для фламбе?!  
— Тише ты! Я ее не пить собираюсь. Это наружное, для дезинфекции ранений.  
Дадли вторично покрутил пальцем у виска. Кажется, просмотренные фильмы что-то попортили Поттеру в мозгах.  
Гарри Поттер вывалился из "Ночного Рыцаря" и огляделся вокруг. До "Норы" было идти минут двадцать, не меньше. И за это время стоило очень, очень хорошо подумать, что надо сказать мистеру Уизли и миссис Уизли, чтобы те не вызвали волшебных докторов и те не забрали бы Гарри в волшебную психушку, потому что идея собеседника была дурацкой, если хуже не сказать — зайти к ним в дом и брякнуть "Я иду на войну с Лордом Волдемортом и Пожирателями Смерти, кто со мной?". Тем более, тётя Петуния сбивала сливочный крем и даже не расслышала, что Гарри уходит. Ну а тётя Мардж выгуливала Злыдня и ее тем более не было дома. И в куртке было жарко, очень жарко. Но, к счастью, на него никто не обратил внимания. Солнце садилось и в светлом летнем небе что-то блеснуло. Блеснуло зеленым. Гарри поправил очки и бросился бежать, на ходу расстегивая заевшую молнию на зимней куртке — змея, выползающая из черепа, как над домом Перксов. Собеседник выругался.  
Входная дверь — настежь, куры валяются кверху лапами, одна или две, ветка на яблоне срезана. И — это же не мистер Уизли лежит в траве, а из него вывалилось что-то такое, на свиные кишки похожее? И трава черная, мокрая, красное на пальцах. Чужие очки с треснутым стеклом лежат возле пруда.  
"Мертвый он уже. Выпотрошенный. Отбивался — палочка в руке зажата. Не стой, взведи курок и глянь в доме — может, кто спрятался ".  
Из дома тянуло горелым мясом и кровью, и рубцами, они так воняли, когда тётя их вываривала. И в проеме двери показалась чья-то спина. Гарри направил на неё обрез. Фух, это Рон. С Джинни на руках. Верхней половиной Джинни на руках. Гарри выдохнул и опустил обрез. Рон очень аккуратно положил тело возле крыльца и глянул вокруг себя.  
— Помоги вытащить остальных.  
Гарри молча шагнул в недавно гостеприимный дом. Билл? Чарли? два искромсанных тела в прихожей, тоже с палочками в руках. Кухня — выжжена до углей, что-то черное в центре — не думать о миссис Уизли, не думать, а то еще стошнит на неё, Рон очень обидится. Фред? Джордж? Тоже угли. И странно неповрежденный, испуганный, мертвей гвоздя, Перси. Очень тяжелый и холодный Перси. Восемь мертвецов. Как же их всех хоронить? Есть ли у мистера Уизли лопата?  
Лопаты не понадобилось, Рон знал какие-то заклинания и могилу выкопали очень быстро. Переместить тела — тоже быстро, притащить из сарая доску, написать на ней имена и воткнуть ее в холмик. А потом Рон Уизли сел возле могилы и завыл, как зверь.  
— Не поможет, — сказал Гарри придушенным голосом и протер очки футболкой. Теперь снова настало время вставать с могилы и уходить к Андерсону. С настоящей могилы.  
"Не ты, он. Он вроде Андерсона ".  
— Пошли. Мы их найдем. И убьем.  
И они пошли.


	7. Гарри, Добби и старый обряд

Гарри Поттер пытался лечь так, чтобы ему в один бок не впивался камень, а в спину — корни вяза. Хорошо еще, что дождя не было. Рядом бревном лежал Рон, и Гарри подозревал, что с ним что-то не то. Можно ли от горя сойти с ума? Мелодрамы тёти Петунии утверждали, что да. И что в таком случае делать с волшебником, у которого целых две палочки и знание каких-то таких заклинаний, которые на уроках Чар не показывали? И куда они собираются идти дальше? И что делать? И собеседник молчит. Может, не надо было идти у него на поводу? Он же до сих пор не сказал, кто такой. Но вариант "сидеть и ждать" — а теперь скажите это семье Уизли. И Салли-Энн Перкс, которая умела превращать ежей в подушки. Конечно, можно было бы пойти в полицию, но Гарри не знал, где в магическом мире полицейские участки и как они выглядят. А бобби не поверят. А еще Рон съел всю колбасу за один раз. И весь хлеб. Поэтому Гарри прислушивался еще и к своему пустому и очень голодному животу. Интересно, что можно есть в лесу?  
"Белок, птичек. Если их сварить — точно не отравишься. Только их надо выпотрошить и ободрать".  
Гарри передернуло. Он читал какую-то книжку, где один дядя варил тушенку из волка, но это ж выдумка была! Там еще ходил страшный Добрый Человек, а потом тетя Петуния выбросила эту книжку, предварительно ее порвав. И тут Гарри пришла в голову великолепная мысль— Добби! Если он сможет добраться сюда, то он точно принесет нам поесть или даже даст умный совет. Гарри призадумался и щелкнул пальцами. Потом еще раз и еще раз. На шестом щелчке зашевелился Рон. На девятом щелчке пальцами что-то хлопнуло в воздухе и Добби наконец-то появился, в своем смешном свитере, шортах с попугаями и разноцветных носках. Его выпученные глаза светились в темноте. Гарри поежился.  
— Кто звал Добби?  
— Я.  
— Добби поможет Гарри Поттеру сэру! Добби выгонит из него злого человека!  
Гарри впечатало плечом в вяз так, что что-то сломалось. Похоже, именно что плечо, и хорошо еще, что Гарри успел сгруппироваться, как при падении с метлы, вот и польза от квиддича.  
Рон Уизли хладнокровно тюкнул Добби камнем по голове. Или бросил, Гарри так и не понял. Главное, что Добби перестал. Гарри очень неосторожно пошевелил правой рукой. Болело еще сильней, чем при тогдашней встрече с бладжером. Ну Добби, ну спасибо тебе. Помог, называется. А еще друг. Рон тем временем раздул угли костра и рылся в своем зеленом рюкзаке, или мешке — оно смахивало и на то, и на это, для рюкзака не хватало карманов, а для мешка это было с лямками. Кажется, он взял из дому все, что не сгорело и не было прибито гвоздями, кроме крысы. Похоже, бедный зверек тоже не пережил атаки. И наконец он выудил оттуда большую и слегка закопченную бутылку с притертой пробкой и ложку. Ой. Если это не то? Если это не костерост, а средство для натирания мебели? Но это был именно что костерост, целых три столовые ложки в одного Поттера, с необыкновенным вкусом половой тряпки. А через несколько секунд костерост начал действовать и остаток ночи Гарри не запомнил.  
Зато проснулся? очнулся? днём, от того, что кто-то пребольно тянет за ухо. Рон. Очень мрачный Рон с маленьким складным ножиком в руках. И Добби, которого кто-то, скорее всего тот же Рон, привязал к четырем колышкам.  
"Интересно, эта штука с землей и кровью сработает? Или проще эту дрянь дорезать и прикопать? Я б закопал".  
Гарри не понял.  
— О, ты опять с нами. Берешь в ладонь землю, потом режешь руку так, чтобы земля размокла в твоей крови, бросаешь на Добби и говоришь "Кровью, землей и железом привязываю домового эльфа Добби" и называешь свое имя. Полное. А то будет как с дядей Биллиусом, у него так три эльфа лопнули, пока он не назвал полное имя. И все равно ведь не прижились, дом для них был слишком молодой.  
Гарри выбрал подходящий кусочек земли, выудил из комка жирного дождевого червяка, чтобы не перепутать обряд. Все это ему не нравилось, но он же ни на кого не бросался! Он всего-то хотел жареных сосисок и доброго совета.  
— Кровью, землей и железом привязываю домового эльфа Добби к Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру.  
Лепешка из земли и крови из распоротой ладони плюхнулась на эльфа. Добби заверещал так, будто его ошпарили кипятком. Одежка на нем замерцала, превратилась в коричневую наволочку с кружевным бантом на груди.  
— Извини. Мы на войне, а ты на меня напал. Извини, Добби.  
— Добби будет служить Гарри Поттеру сэру, — пискнул эльф.  
— Это у кого из вас двоих дома такие наволочки? — Рон нашел в мешке "Пластырь ведьмы Венделины" и протягивал Гарри упаковку.  
— Двоих? — Гарри залепил порез пластырем, спрятал упаковку с облепленной пластырем Венделиной в карман. Откуда Рон знает? Собеседник с ним говорил? А похоже, что да.  
"Да, ты после лекарства вырубился, а твой рыжий дружок навел на твое тело палочку и говорит "Если ты — Волдеморт, я тебя прирежу прямо тут." Пришлось объяснять ему, что я не он. И я ему сказал и тебе говорю — там, в доме было похоже на то, что их изнутри порезали, па его к дому бежал, не из дому, кровь тоже натекла, следы были, будто кто-то наступил и ходил по всему дому ".  
Гарри передернуло.  
— Да, ругается этот второй хуже дяди Биллиуса, когда тот на кусачую подушку сел. Мы с ним побеседовали о том, о сем. Нашли общих знакомых.  
Такого Гарри не ожидал. Какие еще знакомые?!  
"Какие, какие — генерал Ли! Он про него тоже слышал".  
Гарри пожал плечами. Кажется, он какой-то родственник любимой актрисы тёти Петунии. Или нет. Ну, он точно был в том занудном фильме про женщину, у которой был отец-плантатор. Но нужно было что-то делать и куда-то идти. Черт! Лонгботтом! Ему надо сообщить, что такое вот произошло. Он же с бабушкой живет, легкая добыча. И поесть нужно.  
— Добби, тебе не сложно принести нам жареных сосисок? Пожалуйста.  
Домовой эльф с тихим хлопком исчез и вернулся через пять секунд, с большой глиняной миской шкворчащих сосисок и булочками. Все это было поделено на три части и проглочено в минуту. Ну, кроме миски.  
— Куда теперь?— Рон облизал жирные пальцы и забросал костер землей.  
— К Лонгботтому.  
— В Йоркшир? Он в такой глуши живет, что там даже "Ночной Рыцарь" не всегда останавливается.  
Гарри пошарил во всех шести карманах куртки. Увы, маггловских денег не было. Был лимонный леденец. А можно было бы доехать с комфортом, на междугороднем автобусе.  
— Рискнем. Лонгботтом-Вэлли, там вроде бы такая местность есть. Главное — не заблевать себе ботинки.  
Йоркшир встретил изрядно укачавшихся путешественников ливнем. Стеной воды с неба. Кроссовки промокли моментально и Гарри всерьез опасался за обрез. А местный старичок с телегой гиппогрифьего навоза хоть и знал, где живет "милашка Августа", был слишком любопытен. Всё-то ему надо знать! Гуляем мы. А вот так вот гуляем, на телегах с навозом катаемся. Хуже того, через три минуты разговора старичок внезапно сменил тему и стал расспрашивать, не высадился ли Бони на побережье? А то что-то у него ноют кости, это жди дурного гостя. Рон не понял, а вот Гарри знал, про кого идет речь.  
— Нет, не высадился. Наши ему всыпали в Испании! — Гарри частично видел фильм про стрелка Шарпа, пока его не погнали стирать шторы. Это ж сколько старичку лет? Двести, не меньше.  
— А чего ж от вас тогда кровью-порохом тянет?  
Гарри передернуло. Не такой старичок и забывчивый. И может надо было идти пешком? А то еще завезет куда-то и прирежет.  
— А мы шпионов Бони ловим, — встрял Рон.  
Телега остановилась. Доехали, вернее, старичку надо было поворачивать, а Лонгботтомы жили на вершине холма, вон в том замшелом каменном доме. Из трубы шел дым.  
— Кто идет?  
Гарри оглушительно чихнул.  
— Свои! — заорал Рон, которому не хотелось получить от миссис Лонгботтом каким-нибудь заклинанием. Кажется, они были в курсе новостей.  
Ворота в каменной ограде открылась. За воротами стоял Невилл Лонгботтом в дождевике и с палочкой наперевес.  
— Бабушка ушла за покупками минуту назад. Заходите быстрей, — Невилл буквально втащил промокших одноклассников в темную прихожую. — Флоппи! Перечного зелья и сухие носки гостям!  
Посреди комнаты появилось нечто жабоподобное.  
— И ту бутылку, которая спрятана за подшивками "Волшебного Сада".  
Флоппи кивнул.  
Бутылка была без этикетки, но разлитое в три чашки содержимое пахло спиртом. Четвертую чашку Рон выплеснул в огонь.  
"Муншайн? А тебе не много будет? Я б у незнакомых людей не пил".  
Гарри отмахнулся. Старый дом, серые с синим обои, коллекция из сорока трех кактусов на подоконнике, кабанья голова на стене, глаза у нее отсвечивают желтым. Непривычно молчаливый Рон и непривычно суровый Невилл. Он пойдёт. Он еще как пойдёт воевать. И принесёт своим родителям головы Лестрейнджей. А сейчас мы пьем и поминаем. И в чашках почти чистый спирт, обжигает горло и отбивает разум.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гарри не дочитал книгу Роберта Маккамонна "Песня Свон". Это очень хороший постапокалипсис с элементами мистики. Но плохо переведен.
> 
> Муншайн - это самогонка


	8. Гарри, миссис Лонгботтом и безобразие

Гарри Поттер чувствовал себя очень, очень плохо. Кроме дикой головной боли, жажды и тошноты, добавлялось непонимание того, где он лежит. Да, вроде бы лежит. Гарри осторожненько открыл глаза. Сарай какой-то, пол соломой присыпан, а в дальнем конце непонятная загородка, из которой высовывается лошадиная голова. Серая такая, и ушами шевелит.  
"Это конюшня, дурень. И я говорил, что тебе много муншайна будет? Говорил. Надо было столько не пить".  
Гарри не помнил, что было вчера вечером. И ночью. И ранним утром — тоже, потому что сейчас, если верить солнечным часам во дворе, было одиннадцать часов утра. Ой. В двери сарая напротив торчал топор. Вроде бы его вчера тут не было?  
"Меня не спрашивай. Тоже не помню. Вроде бы мы и этому ушастому налили в блюдечко. Добби или как-то так его звать".  
Гарри увидел возле сарая нечто прекрасное — колодец и полное ведро воды возле него, на земле.  
"Солому из башки вычеши. На своих похоронах надо выглядеть прилично".  
Гарри был слишком занят, чтобы огрызнуться. Он пытался выпить все ведро.  
Из сарая выглянул Рон и вид у него был задумчивый, даже слишком.  
— Я нашел сердце, печень и кишки. Не твои и не мои.  
Гарри прищурился, пытаясь прочитать надпись на сарае. Да, для Волдеморта эти слова подходили. Вот только что скажет бабушка Невилла, когда это увидит? Если это увидит. Ой-йой-ойой. Из-за другого сарая вышел очень помятый и очень несчастный Невилл.  
— А, вот вы где. Пошли. Бабушка хочет с вами поговорить.  
— Ура! — подскочил Рон. — А то я тут кишки нашел.  
— Ой. И зачем мы свинью взорвали?  
"Столько мяса пропало! Вот зачем ты ткнул в бедную скотину палочкой и что-то брякнул? Ножиком надо было резать, ножиком".  
— Да, а кто такой Джон Браун, что ты его так обзывал?  
Гарри не знал никого с таким именем. Браун он знал, но ее звали Лавандой, и он совершенно точно ее не обзывал. И поэтому он сделал вид, что не расслышал.  
"Не, про вашего Волдеморта понятно, но почему на сарае еще и "Прыг-Скок" писать свиной кровью? Это какая-то колдовская выдумка? Я не понял".  
Гарри вздохнул. Это казалось такой хорошей идеей. Во-первых, все подумают на страшных маньяков, которые так делают, во-вторых никто не подумает на него. Вот и дверь. Вот и гостинная. Вот и сама Августа Лонгботтом, в шали и синем платье.  
— Извините,— Гарри облизнулся, — мы больше не будем.  
— Мы? А им кошка языки отъела? И что вы трое больше не будете?  
— Извините, я не хотел учить ваших эльфов петь "Джонни, тебя не узнать", — подхватил Рон, — и топором больше кидаться не буду. По двери свинарника.  
— Я покрашу! Я все покрашу так, что ничего не будет заметно, — встрял Невилл, — руками, без магии  
— Я нечаянно взорвал вашу свинью, я вам новую куплю! — Гарри чувствовал себя последним дураком. Особенно потому, что не помнил, зачем и как он это сделал.  
— О смерти Ромашки и компенсации ущерба мы поговорим потом. Мистер Поттер! Зачем вы среди ночи понеслись в Дерри-он-Марш верхом на лошади, при этом вопя как кошка, которой прищемили хвост?  
"Город хоть стоит? Потому что я только и помню, как эту кобылу седлал".  
— Я отправил своей тёте открытку без обратного адреса, чтобы она не волновалась,— Гарри вроде бы помнил, как он минут десять пытался втолковать посетителям в пабе, что ему тоже можно пиво. И виски. И в дартс он тоже играть умеет.  
— А этот дикий визг что означает?  
— Ну, я представил себя солдатом-мятежником.  
— А драка в пабе "Три Короны" тоже входит в это представление?  
"Он первый начал! И ты же тут, а не в тюрьме, значит вроде бы никого не убили. Или наоборот, всех положили, никаких свидетелей. Тоже хорошо".  
— Д-да,— Гарри не очень помнил, что там произошло в пабе — вроде бы его кто-то обвинил в жульничестве. В дартс! Да там или попадаешь, или нет!  
— Вы в ответ на обвинения нетрезвого мистера Николса схватили ближайшую бутылку, разбили ее о стойку и самыми непристойными словами посоветовали ему успокоиться. Потом заплатили за бутылку и гордо ушли.  
"Потому и денег нет. Но он перепугался! Здоровенный жирный мужик намочил штаны от такого маленького пьяного задохлика в очках! Да, да, тебя. Я тут не при чем".  
Рон хрюкнул.  
— А зачем вы налили домовому эльфу виски? Для него это слишком крепко, он бы мог умереть от отравления.  
— Я не знал, извините.  
— И кто из вас научил это бедное создание фразе "Добби плохой ниггер! "  
Гарри потупился. И, самое обидное, он Добби такому не учил.  
— Мы поняли, мы больше не будем столько пить. Мы пойдем красить сарай.


	9. Гарри, Рон и плохая идея

Это была очень плохая идея. Очень плохая. И если бы Рон был в состоянии говорить, он бы подтвердил. Собеседник молчал. Да и сам Гарри бы с таким дураком тоже бы не стал разговаривать. И что теперь делать?! Сколько не щёлкай пальцами, а Добби почему-то не появлялся. Может, его тоже, того? А ведь как все удачно складывалось в начале!Сарай покрасили, под монотонное и довольно громкое исполнение Невиллом песни "Что нам сделать с пьяным матросом?", откуда он только такие куплеты выкопал? Красивый такой сарай получился, синий.А вот потом Гарри очень убедительно изобразил, что ему стало плохо из-за краски и был оправлен наверх. И, за чашкой очень противного ромашкового чая и очень маленькими печеньями с изюмом состоялся поспешный военный совет. Старая подшивка "Ежедневного Пророка", кроме старых кроссвордов и забытых писем от читателей, содержала в себе список Пожирателей Смерти времен первой войны с Волдемортом. Гарри немало удивился Снейпу, но его внимание привлекла другая фамилия. Гиббон. Если он еще жив, и если справочник подключений к каминной сети не врет, то было бы неплохо нанести ему визит. Выпустить ему кишки, убить его жену, детей, собаку , поджечь его дом. А пусть и они боятся! А пусть и они дергаются от каждого шороха по ночам. Невилл оставался дома. У него больные родители и старая бабушка. И это только пробный набег, если получится, то возьмем в следующий раз, а если нет, то все равно будет кому продолжать войну. И не стоит нервировать миссис Лонгботтом прямо сейчас. И так пришлось покупать ей Ромашку Вторую, огромную, белую, жирную, с удивительно злобным взглядом маленьких глазок и отбиваться от предложения собеседника "А хочется наделать из нее колбасы! И ребрышек! И сала! Вон та черная лучше".  
Первая часть плана прошла удачно — мило попрощались, тихо перескочили камином в Дублин, чтобы запутать следы, напугали пару местных ведьм, перескочили камином в Уэльс, для большей путаности, и спасаясь от броска вазой в Рона — владелица того камина как раз принимала ванну и подумала при виде незнакомых ей людей невесть что. И вот — Ливерпуль, магический квартал и маленький неприметный домик. К великой радости Гарри, Гиббон был холостяком. Зато у него была собака. Здоровенная, серая, с двумя хвостами. И проклятущий пес одновременно кинулся на Рона и зарычал. Рон, впрочем, не сплоховал и шарахнул по собаке каким-то заклинанием, от которого у той лопнула голова. И на звуки драки прибежал хозяин дома. Длинный лысоватый мужчина в мантии и тапочках-зайчиках. Рон с хрустом врезался в каменную стену дома, не успев ответить на непонятно что от Гиббона, а Гарри грохнулся на газон, запутался в куртке и еле-еле успел выдрать обрез и нажать на спусковой крючок. От выстрела заложило уши. Гарри протер очки, огляделся. Вроде бы тихо. Собака дохлая, не шевелится. Гиббон— ой, это ему так живот разворотило? Фуу. И на обед он ел зеленый горошек. Ой. Гарри поспешно отвернулся. Рон. А с ним что делать? Вроде бы живой, дышит, но как же его нести? Спиной вперед швырнуло, может, он себе позвоночник сломал. И что теперь с ним делать?  
"Добавь Гиббону в башку, потом снимай куртку, попробуй его на нее затащить и волочи за рукава. Куртку волочи, ты его на закорках нести не сможешь".  
"А если у Рона позвоночник сломан? Тогда его так нельзя тащить, нужны жесткие носилки", — Гарри осторожно подошел к невезучему Пожирателю Смерти, перезарядил обрез и вышиб ему мозги. Фее. Вот стоило надевать чистую футболку, чтобы ее заляпало кровью и тем, что у человека в черепе?  
"Или ты его тащишь с собой, или добиваешь".  
Рон зашевелился. Хоть что-то хорошее.  
— Руки-ноги чувствуешь?  
— Надо бы погонять садовых гномов.  
"Еще и контуженный. Надо бы его обезоружить, но сначала надо поискать что-то ценное. Или хоть скальп снять. Хотя не, с этого скальп уже не снимешь".  
Рон кое-как поднялся на ноги, цепляясь за стенку и сразу же сполз обратно в сидячее положение.  
До мародерства Гарри не опустился, да и что ценного может быть у человека, который даже не покрасил входную дверь как следует, краска облупилась, стены какой-то плесенью поросли. Тетю Петунию при виде таких дома и сада хватил бы инфаркт. А вот потом Рон ухватился за Гарри, пытаясь встать во второй раз, Гарри не удержался на ногах и уцепился за какой-то камень в стене. Это вообще что было! Это хуже каминной сети и Ночного Рыцаря, вместе взятых! Это не тот дом, не тот двор! Это шоссе! Гарри поспешно отскочил на обочину. Еще не хватало, чтобы машиной задавило. Рон тут, висит на нем тяжелым грузом и в одном кроссовке. Пошли, что ли?  
И Гарри в сотый раз проклял себя за то, что свернул направо от той живой изгороди — ловушка, земля уходит из-под ног, а потом влипаешь всеми руками и ногами в что-то типа цемента. И сам попался, и товарища угробил, и с собеседником тоже нехорошо вышло. Ну, хоть руку этому психу смог прокусить. Какой-то одноглазый мужик, насколько Гарри сумел разглядеть. Одноглазый мужик с вместительным подвалом и крепкими дверями. И зачем было заливать Гарри в глотку, зажав нос, какое-то зелье в чайной ложке? Жаль, не получилось выплюнуть. Хотя — а ничерта ты от меня не узнаешь! Гарри изо всех сил постарался отойти в сторону, спрятаться, заснуть. И надеяться, что собеседник поймет, в чем дело.


	10. Гарри, Рон и одноглазый

Что-то явно было не так. Или просроченный Веритасерум, или очень плохо воспитанный мальчик. Очень, очень плохо воспитанный. Он плевался, кусался, сквернословил хуже солдата. Или это теперь такие дети пошли? А ведь не маггл, с палочкой. И с обрезом. Обрезом, из которого недавно стреляли, и синяками от отдачи, на всё плечо. В таких вещах Аластор Моуди разбирался. И ещё второй, рыжий. Интересно, чем можно приложить ребенка до сотрясения мозга и почему на его палочке — кулинарное заклинание для чистки картошки? Здорово похож на Уизли, надо бы спросить Артура, не его ли это сынок ? Хотя нет, уже не спросишь. Вот к чему горескоп крутился. Они были хорошими бойцами, хорошими людьми. А вот этот мальчик как-то странно выражается, опуская угрозы и непристойности, кто клейменный? Я?! Я что, сторонник Волдеморта?! Он, что меня им считает?! Дожили!  
— А с какой стати я тебе должен верить? — плохо воспитанный мальчик сплюнул остатки мыльной пены Моуди на тапок. Да, старинный способ отучить отпрыска от ругани по-прежнему не работал, — ты руки покажи. И я убил одного такого, с клеймом. Его кишки разлетелись по лужайке. И у него были мозги, я сам видел.  
А поганец не лжет. Не может человек под Веритасерумом врать. То есть маленький грязный мальчик, измазанный в патентованной "Смеси Веселого Каменщика" с добавкой флоббер-червей, крови, грязи и мозгах убил Пожирателя Смерти. Из обреза.  
— Убил, убил. И его собаку — тоже. Жаль, что у него не было жены. Если б он этого дурака не приложил о стену, хрен бы ты меня поймал. Так же все хорошо шло. Рыжий разнес этой собаке башку, а тот что-то вякнул и приложил его об стенку, каменную.  
— А если я — Пожиратель Смерти, то зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?  
Поганец удивительно радостно улыбнулся. В сочетании с его грязнющей физиономией, лохматой башкой и кровью из носа, зрелище было жутковатое.  
— Чтоб вы боялись. Чтоб вы шарахались от каждого шороха по ночам. Чтоб ваш Волдеморт смог надеть чистые подштанники. Мы убьем каждого, кто присоединился к нему. Их жен, собак, детей, ниггеров или кто там вместо них — тоже.  
А вот носовое кровотечение — это плохо, это явная передозировка Веритасерума.  
Гарри осторожненько посмотрел, как одноглазый роется на полках. Собеседник замолчал. Интересно, ему также плохо? Такое ощущение будто тебе в голову гвозди из гвоздемета забивают, длинные такие. И в каждый зуб по гвоздю. Это что, он будет пить синюю гадость? А придется.  
— Это антидот.  
— Сначала травишь, теперь антидот даешь. Зачем?  
Моуди закатал левый рукав до плечевого сустава.  
— Враг моего врага, да? Вижу, что тоже воевал.  
Гарри мирно выпил синюю гадость, помогло почти сразу и позволил привести себя в соседнюю комнату.  
На стене, в серебряной рамке, висела неподвижная и черно-белая фотография какого-то сурового, ушастого и лысого, как коленка, джентльмена. На рамке была надпись "Дядя Алистер". Рядом с ним висел плакат, как в школьном кабинете биологии — человек без кожи, а по другую сторону от дяди Алистера висела еще одна картина, с крайне неприятной женщиной в балахоне с капюшоном, серпом в руках и тремя черными псами у ног. Стена напротив была не лучше — ее украшали схема разделки гиппогрифа и плакат с облезлой многоглазой собакой и переливчато-синей надписью под ее лапами "Я схвачу кого угодно!"  
Потрёпанный коврик под ногами и потолок украшали темные разводы.  
"Интересно, как можно заляпать кровью потолок? Или это сверху натекло"?  
Гарри задумчиво поковырял пальцем обивку дивана. Комната ему не нравилась — кто из взрослых вешает на стену плакат с Гончей Тинталоса? Их же выдумал писатель Лавкрафт, это раз, и это страшные твари. Да и лысый дядя Алистер. Где-то Гарри его видел. А, в той книжке, которую опять выкинула тетя Петуния. Что-то про оккультизм. Это не просто чей-то дядя, это фотография Алистера Кроули.  
"И чего? Дурак ты, Поттер. Лучше б ты спросил, к кому мы пришли. А то он контуженный какой-то. На всю голову. Хотя у тебя один такой уже есть. И, похоже, твой па был на проигравшей стороне".  
Гарри даже не знал, что ответить. Джеймс Поттер не был Пожирателем Смерти!  
"Таак, это что, люди твоего отца выиграли?! Это у вас вот такая победа? Это все англичане такие странные или только такие как ты? Это Пограничная Война и я на такой воевал".  
Гарри хотел промолчать, но узнать, кто же такой собеседник, было важнее.  
"Какая война"?  
"Пограничная. Канзас, Миссури — половина за янки, половина нет. Какого черта ты у меня это спрашиваешь? Сейчас надо отсюда удирать, а дверь в комнате только та, через которую мы зашли, окон нет. И перестань драть диван, там одни блохи".  
"А Рон? Что, своих оставлять?! Я был о тебе лучшего мнения".  
"Если он ещё живой. А если нет — заведешь себе два шнурка вместо одного. На одном этих будешь завязывать, на другом — своих убитых".  
Пружина коварно прорвала обивку дивана. Гарри подскочил.  
"Ну а что я говорил? И еще и блохи вдобавок".  
Гарри почесал задний карман джинс. Ткань выдержала, но все равно диван какой-то неудобный. Дверь заскрипела.  
Это Рон. Фух. А то как-то нехорошо получалось. Совсем нехорошо.  
— Ты правда сказал такое Шизоглазу?!  
— Кому?! — удивился в ответ Гарри. Хотя кличка была меткой. И, похоже, Рон или знал этого одноглазого лично, или слышал про него.  
— Шизоглаз же! Ну, Аластор Моуди, он отставной аврор и еще в первую войну с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть воевал. Отец его знает. Знал.  
"С Джоном Брауном? Уважаю! Одним аболиционистом-психом меньше стало!"  
"С Волдемортом".  
"Странные вы какие-то. Если вашего Риддла так зовут, то почему его нельзя называть? Он что, услышит и побежит бить тебе морду? Так нам это и нужно".  
"У него слишком много живых приятелей", — Гарри заставил себя прислушаться к словам Рона. Шизоглаз был отставным волшебным полицейским, аврором и, судя по всему, был очень крутым аврором, раз дожил до своих лет и ловко управлялся с протезами.  
— И скажи ему, что ты Гарри Поттер, а то он мне не верит. Мне верит, что я Рон Уизли, потому что видел, но тебя он лично не знает, — Рон задумчиво вертел в руках веревочку с узлом на ней, и Гарри почему-то стало тошно. Или собеседник что-то знал, или это просто такой обычай всеобщий.  
"Сколько там у твоего Волдеморта приятелей? С десяток наберется? А то длинная веревка, на такой и на пятьдесят три узла хватит, прям как Андерсону".  
Гарри передернуло. Интересно, зачем Андерсон считал убитых? Но спрашивать не хотелось, потому что ответ сидел возле него и проковыривал в диване вторую дыру. Диван был с каким-то проклятьем, не иначе.


	11. Гарри, Рон и черный пес

Гарри Поттер переваривал кэджери, в котором было слишком много перца и огромное количество информации, которую им весьма неохотно выдал Моуди. Собеседник был частично прав — Орден Феникса в той войне понес весьма значительные и чувствительные потери.Три четверти людей на фотографии теперь пили пиво в Валгалле или куда там убитые в бою попадают. А маньяк Блэк оказался ещё и паскудным предателем. Вот только фотографию орденцев Моуди им так и не отдал. Да, оно и к лучшему — незачем давать этим лишнюю улику и наводку на связи. А ещё Гарри извел два свитка пергамента, но все-таки отправил письмо аж самому Альбусу Персивалю Вулфрику Брайану Дамблдору. И очень надеялся, что тот поймёт его правильно, потому что при чем тут подрезание кустов? Хотя сова у Моуди была дурная и чуть не выклевала ему глаз при отправке. И теперь следовало подумать, что делать дальше? К кому наведаться? И почему собеседник при виде бороды Дамблдора как-то странно развеселился? При чем тут бабушка? С бородой это скорее дедушка. А еще Гарри узнал, чей был тот домашний эльф. Руквудов. Умный клан, поганый, но умный. И они, вернее, тот, который сидел в волшебной тюрьме, что-то такое знал, чего не знал сам Гарри. И, если он командует своим эльфом, значит, он оттуда сбежал? Еще этого не хватало. А, с другой стороны — зря Рон гвозди ломал? Картечь не хуже пушечной. Сам Рон тихо пинал мирно растущие на полянке поганки. Все-таки странный этот Моуди, переместил их куда-то в лес, хорошо ещё, что тут медведей нет, и волков. И кабанов.Копыта, правда, какие-то в грязи отпечатались. Собеседник сказал, что вроде оленьи. И никакой охоты! Олень может кишки выпустить на раз-два. Да и зачем охотиться? Есть Добби. Это у Моуди на доме защита от домовых эльфов стояла, он параноик высокого класса.  
"Вот настырный! Почему Бабушка— потому что командование и с бородой, вроде генерала Ли".  
"Почему генерала с длинной бородой называли Бабушкой? Он что, так плохо воевал? Или что"?  
"Осторожный был, всё продумывал. Ясно?!"  
А еще Гарри было очень обидно, что предатель Блэк— это его крёстный. Неужели его отец был настолько наивным и доверчивым? Да еще и сны, вперемешку: люди-тени, довольный женский визг и бутылка ходит по рукам, и темнота, крик и зеленый луч. Ведь это плохо, если сны повторяются? Или каждую ночь одно и то же снится?  
"Плохо. Потому что это не твой сон, это мёртвые. Будут звать — не вздумай идти, или мы уже лично увидимся. А второй — не знаю, это уже твоё, но тоже не сон ".  
"А ты откуда знаешь? Или это твоя работа? Выживаешь потихоньку настоящего хозяина из тела".  
"Поттер, ты с лошади не падал? Башкой о камни не бился? Если нет, так зачем мне чужое тело, если я могу уйти к своим мертвым? Считай, что я пришел в зверинец и смотрю на слона".  
"Ты точно не можешь выжить меня из тела? И откуда ты это знаешь, если не волшебник?"  
"От тебя и знаю, медиум недоделанный. Ты одного одержимого убил, Квирелла или как там его. Он же на ходу разлагался".  
Рон прекратил пинать несчастные поганки и вытряхнул палочку из рукава свитера. Зачем он носил свитер в такую жару — Гарри не спрашивал. И так хорошо если три слова за день скажет, Моуди его разговорил как-то, но ненадолго. И было отчего хвататься за оружие — на полянку, дергая лохматой шкурой, выбрался подозрительно знакомый черный пес. Ну, насколько Гарри мог видеть без очков, это был тот самый, которого покусал Злыдень. Знать бы ещё, где очки потерялись — вроде бы, когда дрались с Гиббоном, они были на носу, а вот когда их перекинуло непонятно куда — тогда и потерялись. А потом пес как-то пошел волнами и превратился в поганого предателя Блэка. Гарри улыбнулся, весело и радостно. Как Туко при виде револьверов.  
— Привет, урод. Мои родители тебе доверяли. Зря. Потому что ты ублюдок, я знаю, и все знают, что ты ублюдок. У тебя было тысяча отцов, и все такие же ублюдки, как и ты. А про твою мать мне стыдно говорить вслух.  
Кажется, Блэк никогда-никогда не смотрел этого фильма, потому что запустил каким-то заклинанием в дерево позади Гарри. Дуб или еще что-то, сейчас было не до ботаники. Гарри еле увернулся от здоровенной ветки, выпутал из рукава палочку и заорал первое, что в голову пришло. Рон тихо пробирался Блэку за спину. И, судя по результату, Гарри перепутал ударение. Раньше на полянке не росли стеклянные грибы. Блэк запустил сгустком красного света. Ой, больно же! Куртку порвало, с ног сбило, палочку вышибло при падении.Черт, черт, черт! И зачем надо было закидывать обрез за спину? Блэк хрюкнул и завалился ничком. Возле Гарри что-то шлепнулось. Какой-то кровавый губчатый кусок. Откуда это взялось? Рон прокрутил палочку в пальцах. Черную, короткую. Материнскую, с тысячами наложенных ей заклинаний для быстрого потрошения кур. На людях это тоже срабатывало.  
"Кровавый Билл. Самый настоящий", — собеседник смеялся. А вот Гарри было совсем невесело — потерял палочку, чуть не получил по голове веткой, в куртке дырища, наполнитель разлетелся по всей поляне. Почти новая вещь была! Рон тем временем нагло снимал с мертвеца ботинки. Ну да, после восьми неудачных попыток сотворить себе новые кроссовки и такая обувь пойдёт. На размер больше, но это не страшно. Гарри обошел весело разбросанные внутренности, одна кишка даже залетела на дуб, и закатал левый рукав мантии бывшего крестного. Метки не было. Ну, Моуди так и говорил, что Блэк, сволочь, чистенький ходил. А теперь не ходит! Гарри горделиво защелкал пальцами.  
— Добби? Берешь вот этот труп и несешь Шизоглазу Моуди. Только не в дом, а рядом. И позвони ему в дверь, там в доме защита от домовых эльфов. Пусть сообщит директору. А если за него награда, то делим на троих, пусть купит себе нормальный, не проклятый, диван. Пожалуйста. И, заодно — в какой стороне шоссе?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гарри цитирует "Хороший, Плохой, Злой", Туко так выражается.
> 
> В письме Гарри употребил то слово, которое знал собеседник - bushwacker . И это не только подрезающий кусты, а еще разновидность партизана, вроде Билла Андерсона.


	12. "Именем Бога и Дьявола"

Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор внимательно изучал лежащее перед ним письмо. Да, его написал именно и несомненно Гарри Джеймс Поттер, если судить по почерку. Но вот по содержанию? "Уважаемый Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор! Спешу уведомить вас, что я пока что прерываю обучение в Хогвартсе, потому что теперь я - подрезаю кусты и убиваю тех, кто ездит с Волдемортом. Как только они все сдохнут, я немедленно возобновлю обучение. С уважением, Гарри Джеймс Поттер. P.S. Хотите скальп Волдеморта?" Вот при чем тут кусты? И почти сразу перед столом возник серебристый ястреб. Патронус Моуди. "Я нахожусь в здравом уме и твердой памяти! Я так понимаю, письмо уже дошло. Да, я проверял Веритасерумом, это Поттер и он не лжет. Да, он решил партизанить. Крайне жестокими методами. Но действенными. Да, он и уцелевший Уизли завалили Блэка. Кулинарными заклинаниями. Насмерть. Ну весь в Джеймса! И Молли. Жаль, они этого не видели".  
Дела принимали скверный оборот. Похоже, слухи о возрождении так называемого Темного Лорда слухами не были, иначе с чего бы начались атаки на магглорожденных? Старый, поганый, жестокий ритуал, судя по всему, сработал. И создание, которое возрождалось из кости отца, крови врага и плоти слуги, нормальным можно было назвать и с большой натяжкой даже при тщательном соблюдении всех нюансов. А теперь - может, юный Поттер и не так уж и не прав. И легенький флер кого-то другого на письме, яростного и злого. Чужого. Из чужой земли, с чужой войны пришел. Кто бы это мог быть? Но Моуди уверяет, что это Поттер. Что ж, будем надеяться, что мальчик знает, что делает.  
  
Сам же объект раздумий директора Хогвартса сидел на лавочке в третьесортном парке аттракционов и ел мороженое. У маньяка Блэка в карманах нашлось пятьдесят фунтов стерлингов. Хватило на набор игл для шитья, на катушку ниток, и на поход в кафе, и на кофе, и там, в кафе еще дали два флайера в местный парк аттракционов. Детям до четырнадцати - полцены. Поэтому Гарри Поттер ел мороженое и одним глазом поглядывал на карусель модели "блевунчик". Рон уныло разглядывал выигранную им фиолетовую плюшевую мышь. Да, выиграл, набросал колец на столбики. А кому эта огромная мышь с бантиком между ушей нужна? Джинни бы точно обрадовалась.  
\- Действуем по плану С-43.  
"А куда делись остальные планы? Нарвемся еще на засаду".  
"Остальных планов нет. Этот - мы идем в гости к Грейнджер. Если Лонгботтом не сможет к нам присоединится, то мы подхватим его на обратном пути. Но сначала я покатаюсь вон на той карусели".  
"Не покатаешься. Там написано - только с четырнадцати лет. И если вы идете в гости, то зачем Лонгботтом? Он же в бой рвется, крови хочет".  
"Его бабушка раздобыла что-то важное. Видение или пророчество насчет меня и Тома".  
"Нет, вы точно чокнутые. Мало ли что кто кому предсказал. Если б этому твоему Волдеморту предсказали восьмерых детей, он бы побежал к ближайшей женщине? И зачем вам мышь"?  
"Грейнджер - девочка. Они любят мягкие игрушки".  
  
Гермиона Джейн Грейнджер провела родителей долгим взглядом и захихикала. Свобода! До второй половины дня! Можно наконец поискать, где мама прячет конфеты, почитать новый каталог магазина "Флориш и Блоттс", и помечтать о питомце. Увы, миссис Грейнджер не переносила шерсти и перьев, а жаба не мурлычет. Но в дверь черного хода заскреблись и застучали. Странно. Кто бы это мог быть? Газеты уже принесли, молоко - тоже, да и кому нужно стучать там, если можно позвонить в дверь. На пороге перед ней стояли Гарри Поттер и Рон Уизли, закопченные и с одинаковыми расфокусированными взглядами. Гарри был в маггловской одежде - джинсы, кроссовки, длинная куртка. Летом! В начале августа! А Рон напялил поверх мантии бордовый свитер. И держал правую руку за спиной.  
\- Что случилось? Вы в порядке?  
\- Война случилась. Вроде да, водички бы хлебнуть, - Гарри щурился на нее так, будто впервые видел, под курткой у него что-то топорщилось.  
\- Привет, - Рон протянул правую руку, - это тебе подарок.  
Гермиона удивленно глянула на какой-то кусок тряпки. Плохо пахнущий кусок тряпки. Плохо пахнущий кусок тряпки с волосами, растущими из него.  
Из-за спины Рона выглянул Лонгботтом. Очень мрачный Лонгботтом с плюшевой игрушкой в руках. Рон немедленно отобрал у него фиолетового уродца.  
\- Это тоже тебе подарок. Это мышь. С бантиком.  
\- Какая война?  
\- А, ты же ездила во Францию. Почитай прошлые выпуски "Ежедневного Пророка", - Гарри нагло прошел в прихожую. Остальные прошли за ним.  
\- А тебе не жарко в куртке при такой температуре?  
\- Жарко, - Гарри с любопытством глянул на гостинную в стиле хай-тек. Стеклянный столик, надо же! - Только ты ведь не будешь пугаться, кричать, падать в обморок, звонить своим родителям или вызвать полицию?  
Гермиона призадумалась. С одной стороны, Гарри раньше так себя не вел. И Рон раньше так себя не вел. А Лонгботтом прилип к маминым махровым розовым сенполиям и ни на что не обращает внимания. И кусок кожи, что с ним делать?  
\- Я не торгую наркотиками, если ты про это подумала.  
\- Если хочешь, то выбрось, я ещё добуду, - Рон стоял у нее за спиной, не решаясь идти дальше.  
\- Что с вами случилось?- Гермиона с облегчением засунула кусок кожи в мойку. Заодно и проверим наш новый измельчитель пищевых отходов. Работает. Только вот почему этот кусок кожи вонял? Вонял, как хомячок в классе, когда его забыли покормить?  
\- Со мной - ничего такого. Так, прибил пару Пожирателей Смерти, - Гарри всё-таки снял куртку. И за поясом у него торчал обрез дробовика. Или что-то очень похожее на обрез дробовика.  
Гермиона посмотрела на Гарри. Потом на Рона.  
\- Как это понимать?  
\- Так и понимай. Пожиратели Смерти стали нападать. Они на нас, мы на них.  
Гермиона сопоставила слова одноклассника с теми номерами "Ежедневного Пророка", которые успела прочитать после приезда. Но что же тогда делает аврорат? Директор Дамблдор?  
\- Аврорат - не знаю, директор - у него спроси.  
Рон был каким-то непонятно задумчивым. И подарил это уродище. Почему?  
\- Хотите чаю? - Гермиона испугалась. Очень испугалась. Ее рациональный мир рассыпался на части. Хорошо, Гарри вполне может побежать воевать, у него только тётя с дядей. Но неужели миссис Уизли отпустила в такое опасное времяпровождение Рона? Рона, у которого по Чарам и Трансфигурации были твердые У? Электрочайник задымился, а в доме пропало электричество. Да что же это такое?! Похоже на выброс магии, но разве бывает стихийная магия в почти тринадцать лет?  
Чай был без сахара, хлебцы по вкусу напоминали картон. Ох уж это здоровое питание и родители-стоматологи! Гарри с тоской глянул в свою чашку и решился.  
\- Гермиона, у меня к тебе вопрос. Ты ничего не знаешь о Пограничной Войне в Америке? Меня в последнее время очень интересует тактика и стратегия этих, которые по кустам прячутся.  
"Нашел кого спрашивать! Меня бы спросил сначала".  
"Спрошу, спрошу. Выясню кое-что - и сразу спрошу".  
\- Почему тебя интересует настолько отвратительная вещь?  
\- Потому что мой кузен смотрел про них кино. Мне понравилось и я решил позаимствовать их тактику. Пока получается, но я даже не знаю, кто ими командовал.  
Гарри медленно поставил чашку на стол и уставился на Гермиону. Та попыталась отодвинуться в стенку - с какой стати радужная оболочка Поттера из яркого зеленого блекнет в неопределенно светлый, серый оттенок? Какое-то заклинание? Свет не так упал? Но раньше с ним такого не было. И странное поведение - уже надо за учебниками идти, а они почему-то выглядят так, будто ночевали в лесу на земле и провонялись дымом. И вопросы, которые совершенно не относятся к тому, что изучают в Хогвартсе или к истории Соединенного Королевства. Подгнивший кусок кожи, который протянул ей Рон при входе. Он же раньше так не шутил. И она знала, как этот кусок кожи называется. Скальп.  
\- Уильям Кларк Квантрилл?  
Гарри кивнул, резко, как марионетка в неумелых руках.  
\- Не скажу, что рад знакомству,- чужой, взрослый голос, гнусавый, еле понятный выговор.  
\- Рабовладелец-насильник-убийца! - Гермиона нашарила чашку с еще горячим чаем. Если плеснуть в лицо, то может и ошпарить.  
\- Скотокрад, шулер и конокрад, - тот, кто занял тело Гарри не отрицал. Он дополнял, скаля зубы, будто ему рассказали что-то смешное, - а то я это не знаю. Поттер о тебе незаслуженно высокого мнения. И умная ты у него и храбрая. Ума не наблюдаю, а если это храбрость, то я - козодой. Впустила меня к себе в дом, еще и пытаешься обругать. Безоружная. Ты что, учишься в школе для идиотов?  
\- В Хогвартсе, - встрял Рон.  
\- Или ты вроде Джона Брауна? Перебил кучу солдат, ничерта не добился, зато я видел, как его вешали. Весьма поучительно для таких вот безмозглых аболиционистов вроде тебя. Храбрость только на словах.  
Рон и Невилл фыркнули. Не стоило создавать организацию освобождения домовых эльфов с такой аббревиатурой.  
\- Рон! Ты что, тоже с этим? Кем ты себя вообразил? Этим, Андерсоном? Он же псих и снимал скальпы.  
\- Да нет. Не псих. Мертвых этим не поднять, но легче становится.  
Гермиона дернулась. Значит, это был настоящий человеческий скальп. То есть её одноклассник Рон Уизли, который вечно просил списать Трансфигурацию, который шел вместе с ними за Философским Камнем и всё такое - убил человека и снял с него скальп. Или с неё.  
\- Это был дружок Томми, Блэк. Жаль, что он уже тогда умер. Надо бы живого дружка Томми поймать.  
\- Лестрейнджи мои, - спокойно сказал Лонгботтом.  
\- Ах, маленькую мисс сейчас стошнит. А чего ты от него хотела? Он своих похоронил, а ты думаешь, что твой дом не спалят. Спалят, и скажи спасибо, если тебя сначала убьют, а потом изнасилуют. Хотя - одни кости и лохмы. Смотреть противно.  
\- А в глаз? - Рон встал.  
\- Ладно, Грейнджер, оставим твою внешность в покое. Хотя зубы не мои, мне-то что. Ум - тоже вещь странная, но ты боишься. Ты трусливая девчонка, ты боишься пойти убивать Пожирателей Смерти. Поттер - нет, он даже меня не побоялся, только чтобы лучше их убивать. Или ты на них работаешь? Ты боишься мертвецов, боишься уже ничего не значащих слов.  
Гермиона не могла найти в своем богатом и разнообразном словарном запасе достаточно непристойных слов и молча хватала ртом воздух. На счастье Гарри, чай уже остыл до приемлемой температуры. Мда, все равно неудобно получилось - он же не оскорблял, а его как раз и облили.  
\- Это да или нет?  
Рон Уизли только вертел головой туда-сюда.  
Гермиона отставила в сторону пустую чашку. Не помогло. Этот никуда не пропал, глаза у Гарри по-прежнему оставались светлыми, серыми. И он что-то такое сказал, про родственников. Чьих?! Кого он имел в виду?! Неужели миссис Уизли умерла?  
Гарри, вернее, тот, кто завладел его телом, тряхнул головой, как мокрая собака.  
\- Что, Грейнджер, услышала? Поняла? Надо же, какой проблеск ума от человека, который даже не предложил поесть голодным людям. Даже чай - и тот не сладкий.  
\- Сладкое вредно для зубов, - автоматически пояснила Гермиона.  
\- И чего? Я не получил ответа.  
\- Гермиона, ну ты же не работаешь на Томми, - встрял Рон, - так скажи ты это простыми понятными английскими словами.  
\- Я не доверяю рабовладельцу-насильнику-убийце!  
\- Так поклянись, Грейнджер. Поклянись, чтобы я тебе поверил. Или ты же не хочешь меня разозлить.  
  
\- И чем? Твоей могилой или теми людьми, которых ты убил? Что за ахинею я должна за тобой повторять, чтобы ты перестал издеваться над Поттером?  
\- Именем Бога и Дьявола, одного карающего, другого награждающего,силами света и тьмы, добра и зла, под черным символом мести небес клянусь прилагать все силы и возможности, подчиняться старшим, не отступать перед любой опасностью ради уничтожения вашего Тома Риддла, который Волдмеморт и любых других его сторонников и уничтожать врагов наших союзников, пока я еще могу дышать. Клянусь не предавать своих товарищей и вытаскивать их из плена, и не подымать руку на своих товарищей по оружию. Если же я попробую нарушить эту клятву, вольно или невольно, то молю мстящего Бога и безжалостного дьявола вырвать мое сердце и пожарить в адском огне. разбить мне голову и разбросать мозги по земле, выпустить мне кишки и скормить их стервятникам, пусть мне отрежут конечности по кусочкам и тоже скормят стервятникам и, наконец, пусть мою душу засунут в расплавленный металл и закалят в адском огне и пусть это наказание будет длиться вечность, во имя Бога и Дьявола. Аминь.  
Люстра Грейнджеров, весьма элегантный светильник в форме раковины, взорвалась в падении и оплавленными металическими частями расколотила стеклянный столик. Рон успел отшвырнуть Гермиону в сторону и свалился на нее сам, для надежности. Конфеты шоколадными лужицами растеклись по всей комнате, в комоде зияла дыра.

\- Гарри? Рон? Невилл? Только не говорите, что вы тоже это произнесли. Потому что это очень похоже на Непреложный Обет.  
\- Ну да. Поклялся, мне не сложно, ему приятно, - Рон. Постоянно спит на Истории Магии.  
\- Ради уничтожения Волдеморта и его сторонников я сделаю что угодно, Гермиона. А клятва вполне приличная, только у него перебор со стервятниками,- Невилл. Тихий, вежливый Невилл.  
\- Мало того, что за ним повторял, еще и скорректировал. Янки, федералы, козодои и красноногие у нас не водятся, - Гарри вытряс из головы стеклянную крошку.  
\- Вы все с ума сошли. Это и есть Непреложный Обет, причем обращенный к двум противоположным высшим силам, - Гермиона глянула вокруг, - а этот спрятался?! Вот пусть вылезает и чинит люстру!


	13. Гарри, банда и пророчество

Гарри Поттер оглядывал то, во что превратилась гостинная Грейнджеров. И поэтому молчал.  
\- Ты понимаешь, куда ты вляпался?!- Гермиона принесла откуда-то метелку, совок и резиновые перчатки веселенького розового цвета.  
\- Меня больше интересует, куда вляпался наш красноглазый знакомый, - Лонгботтом отошел от совершенно не пострадавших сенполий, обошел осколки и вытащил из-под мантии маленький прозрачный шарик с серым туманом внутри.  
Рон и Гермиона синхронно отскочили назад. Гарри невольно положил руку на приклад обреза. Лонгботтом разжал ладонь. Пророчество сухо хрустнуло на полу и из клубов дыма соткалась женская фигура в шалях и бусах.  
\- Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца... и Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы... И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой... тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы победить Тёмного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца... .  
\- По-моему, это профессор Трелони, она преподает в Хогвартсе, - пискнула Гермиона.  
\- По-моему, это прекрасно сочетается с тем, что мы сказали тремя минутами раньше, - Гарри Поттер все-таки обрел дар цензурной речи, - у меня вообще сова умерла!  
\- По-моему, надо купить еще гвоздей и патронов, - Рон. Практичный Рон.  
\- По-моему, тут нужен домовой эльф, руками мы не успеем, - Невилл.  
Гарри поднял с пола книгу с очень знакомой закладкой. Таких вот кошечек он видел во всех учебниках Гермионы  
\- "Унесенные Ветром"? Ай-ай-ай, это же книжка про рабовладельцев и женщину, которой пришлось владеть магазином, потому что ее любимые конфедераты проиграли? Ой, три четверти прочитано. Как мииило. Квантрилл, значит, тебе не нравится, а вот такие рабовладельцы очень по душе. Которые брезгуют испачкать ручки.А он, кстати, рабов не держал.  
Гермиона возмущенно захлопала глазами. Это попросту неспортивно и это классика, а не роман про рабовладельцев.  
Гарри щелкнул пальцами. И при виде Добби Гермиона обрела новые силы для возмущения.  
\- Это как понимать? Вы еще завернитесь в простыню и приходите в таком виде в гости к Ли Джордану! Еще крест возле его дома поджечь не забудьте!  
\- Во-первых, это была самооборона, Добби меня чуть не убил, а во-вторых - я его такому не учил!  
\- У хозяина сэра Гарри Поттера будет прекрасная смерть, Добби о такой даже не смеет мечтать, - Добби как-то заделал дыру в комоде и поправлял свой бантик с чувством выполненного долга. Люстра снова висела под потолком, столик радовал глаз прозрачностью, на полу не было ни пятнышка.  
\- Гермиона, ты так пыталась освободить домовых эльфов, что даже неудобно было тебе говорить, откуда они берутся, - Лонгботтом посмотрел на Добби, - я думал, ты знаешь. Информация о них сохранилась даже у обычных людей, в форме сказок.  
Гермиона больше любила научно-популярную литературу, но была ведь сказка про двух служанок, которые сшили одежду для горюющего брауни. Брауни. Проклятые, загубленные души. То есть бедный Добби когда-то был человеком.  
\- Это просто ужасно. Но что мы будем делать? - Гермиона заставила себя подумать о насущных проблемах. Явных проблемах и мертвых конфедератах, особенно тех, которым в могиле не лежится.  
\- Пойдешь в школу, будешь там сидеть на стульчике ровно, лепить восковых куколок и втыкать им в голову иголки, - глаза у Гарри были серыми и равнодушными.  
\- Что?!- еще не хватало, чтобы ей приказывал рабовладелец-насильник-убийца и требовал от нее занятия черной магией.  
\- В школу свою ведьминскую пойдешь, как положено примерной девочке. Нам нужен тыл. Тыл, которому мы можем доверять.  
\- Доверять тебе?  
\- А придется, Грейнджер. Потому что не надо было клятву давать, если не доверяешь. А теперь ни я тебя прибить не могу, ни ты мне ничего не сделаешь.  
\- Гермиона, у тебя родственников в Америке не было? - неожиданно встрял Рон, - а то характер у него на твой очень похож, тоже такой же.  
Гарри Поттер очень энергично замотал головой в отрицательном жесте. Кажется, это предположение испугало обоих и сразу.  
\- И да, директор в курсе. И его друзья - тоже. Ладно, мы пошли, - Гарри споткнулся о порог, - мне еще нужно к окулисту. Потому что я позавчера сел на гнездо шмелей. Они были не в восторге.  
\- Зато ты очень смешно их сбивал заклинаниями, - фыркнул Рон, - ни в одного не попал.  
\- То есть вы не подумали, как наладить связь?  
\- У меня вообще сова умерла, - похоже, Гермиона не ошиблась. Они действительно ничего не продумали, а сразу побежали мстить, стрелять, убивать. Мальчишки! И один кровожадный мертвый конфедерат, который по уровню интеллекта недалеко от них ушел.


	14. Страх, ненависть и Прорицания Гермионы Грейнджер

Гермиона Джейн Грейнджер впервые в жизни испытывала ужас от начала  учебного года.  Слишком тихий Большой Зал, приспущенные флаги факультетов, семь пустых мест за столом Гриффиндора. Всхлипы Пенелопы Кристалуотер за столом Рейвенкло,  сбившийся в тесную группу Хаффлпафф,  и даже под зелеными флагами Слизерина - тишина. И маленькие перепуганные первокурсники.  Новый учители ЗОТИ, тихий желтоглазый Люпин.  Гарри, Рон, куда вы пропали? И новый предмет в расписании - Прорицания.

Да, это она. Та женщина из клубов дыма. Это профессор Сибилла Трелони, и окна в ее кабинете задернуты малиновыми шторами и у трещотки Лаванды Браун горят глаза. И чай в чашках черный и горький, черный, как угли и горький, как грех. Такой чай окрашивает эмаль зубов, надо бы не забыть прополоскать рот после урока. А сейчас - проверим, вправду ли она пророчица. Гермиона уставилась в чашку.

\-  Мисс Грейнджер, вы не можете истолковать символы? - профессор Трелони заглянула в свою особенную, зеленую с золотым огнешаром, неразбиваемую чашку. Она всегда доставалась возмутительным скептикам. - Злая судьба, злые дела, не боялся убивать, не боялся умирать. Скотокрад, убийца и что-то непонятное с сестрой, любила она его, не как брата. Плохая смерть у сестры, очень плохая, кровь пролита зря. И очень много ярости. Мисс Грейнджер, это просто возмутительно! Вы зачем-то стали гадать на не знакомого мне и давно умершего человека, причем не соблюдая обряд!

Лаванда Браун уронила чашку. Жаль, красивые были фиалки.

\- Это он ее убил?

\- Нет, янки, - меньше всего на свете Гермиона хотела срывать урок. Оказывается, профессор Трелони все-таки не шарлатанка, все правильно про Билла Андерсона рассказала. Значит, то пророчество было верным.Следовательно, Гарри Поттер должен умереть. И Гермиона совершила абсолютно нехарактерный для себя поступок- при всем третьем курсе Гриффиндора, при профессоре Трелони и под пристальным взглядом портретов на стенах кабинета Прорицаний - разрыдалась. И пусть думают, что хотят, хоть считают ее дурой, которая влюбилась в мертвеца. Урок был сорван просто феерично. Кажется, этот вечер пройдет в компании мистера Филча, Миссис Норрис и чистки наград. И священного ужаса все той же Лаванды Браун. Дал же Мерлин соседку по спальне! Она же будет расспрашивать. И да, надо срочно связаться с Гарри. И этим. И сообщить директору. Хотя он и вправду не удивлялся тому, что Поттера нет в школе.

  Некоторые вещи легко сказать, но тяжело сделать. Ну нет у этих горе-партизан совы! А школьной пользоваться опасно, еще узнает кто-нибудь, кому не надо такие вещи знать. И ни телефона, ни пейджера, ни сестры, которой можно послать письмо. Некстати вспомнилась перепуганная Браун. Ох, какие у нее большие и выразительные глаза стали, когда Гермиона добрым голосом рассказала ей, на кого тогда гадала. Особенно Браун впечатлила технология кастрации и скальпирования солдат-янки. Еще живых, конечно же. Гермиона застыла с губкой в правой руке и флаконом суперпятновыводителя в левой. Интересно, можно ли сделать то же самое с Пивзом? Вот зачем заляпывать только что отчищенный кубок по квиддичу за 1882 год мерзкой липкой эктоплазмой? Никакого уважения к затраченному времени на его очистку. О, он просто прекрасно застыл в воздухе. Но высоко, не добросить. Какая-то мысль промелькнула на самом краешке сознания. Эктоплазма - это то, из чего состоят привидения и Пивз. Привидения - это не упокоенные мертвецы. А одного такого она знает. И вроде бы есть такая очень глупая шутка для впечатлительных людей. На нее, правда, нет денег, но сам принцип Гермиона помнила. Алфавит, цифры, и три надписи: "ДА" "НЕТ" "ДО СВИДАНИЯ". Главное- найти уединенное место, чистый пергамент и немного свободного времени. А потом - она будет в курсе.

Но сначала - Пивз. Плевать людям на голову - очень, очень, очень некультурно!

\- Пивз, а ты похож на одну птичку.

Полтергейст опустился чуть пониже.

\- На орла?

\- Нет - на козодоя!- Гермиона швырнула флакон вверх изо всех сил.

Мда, красивая витрина была. Застекленная. Пока в нее не прилетело флаконом. В ней были какие-то кубки с цветами на них. Пивз восхищено заверещал и показал из-под потолка неприличный жест. Гермина мрачно оглядела поле боя, оглушила проходящую мимо Зала Наград первокурсницу диким воплем, и запустила в полтергейста удобно тяжелым кубком.

Восемнадцать кубков и один шкаф спустя на пороге Зала Наград стояла профессор Спраут и оглядывала безобразие - щепки, осколки стекла, разбросанные кубки, ярко-зеленые лужицы пятновыводителя и серые - эктоплазмы, верещащий Пивз под потолком и ученица Гриффиндора, которая висит на держателе для факела, и обещает ему такое, что можно и баллы снять.

\- Я отрежу тебе яйца, Пивз. И запихну их тебе же в глотку! Крутой, да?! Подойди поближе! Подлети сюда,я с тебя скальп сниму и прицеплю на сумку!

\- Зачем? - не выдержала декан Хаффлпаффа, левитируя жертву полтергейста вниз, пока ее мантия не порвалась и ученица не упала на осколки.

\- Для красоты. Ой. Добрый вечер, профессор Спраут.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор честно передрал эту информацию про Билла Андерсона из книги Wildwood Boys by James Carlos Blake  
> Все претензии - к нему!


	15. Спиритические сеансы и проблемы связи

Гермиона Джейн Грейнджер чувствовала себя очень неуютно. Или все-таки стоило подыскать пустой класс? А то вдруг Миртл заметит? Но теперь было уже поздно. Кусок пергамента развернулся в аккуратные строчки цифр, знаков препинания, алфавита и надписей. Указатель стоял неподвижно. Спиритическая доска получилась просто загляденье.  
А если это выдумка? Если не сработает?   
\- Уильям Кларк Квантрилл, отвечай!  
Указатель не шелохнулся. Ну вот. Глупое суеверие. А потом голову прошила резкая боль, будто в каждый глаз воткнули иглу. И на специальном пространстве внизу доски появилось слово:  
\- Что   
Гермиона проморгалась. Работает!  
\- Что с твоими людьми?  
Указатель задергался, но все же вывел:   
\- Умерли. А что?  
Гермиона чуть не упала с унитаза. Боль вернулась с новой силой, горло захлестнул спазм.  
Указатель вывел:  
\- Да живой твой рыжий, живой. Спрашивай точнее! Они кого-то очень славно убили.   
Гермиона выдохнула. Тефтельки и зеленый салат с ужина застряли где-то посреди пищевода. Указатель дернулся несколько раз, задрожал и вывел:  
\- Тебе что, так плохо? На помощь позвать сама сможешь?  
Ситуация. В неработающем туалете, в полночь заниматься спиритизмом и ведь никто не знает, что ученица вне спальни.   
\- Тебе какое дело?  
Указатель вывел:  
\- Мы все клялись.   
\- Как мииило. Может, тебе еще реверанс сделать? - тефтельки выбрали именно этот момент для регургитации. Хорошо еще, что унитаз рядом.  
Указатель вывел:  
\- И как назовешь дитятко? - и переместился на надпись "ДО СВИДАНИЯ".  
Гермиона несколько секунд разглядывала очень не смешную шутку, а потом ее согнуло второй раз, в рвоте болезненно холодной и липкой эктоплазмой. И Миртл выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы высунуться из стены и заорать на весь третий этаж.


	16. Гарри, банда и неприятные выводы

Гарри Поттер очень хотел постучать головой о дерево. Своей головой. Во-первых, он был далеко не в восторге от пророчества, во-вторых, собеседник никакого сочувствия не проявлял, а смеялся. Ну да, ему смешно, он же и так мертвый. Во-вторых, Лонгботтом сказал одну фразу. Фразу, от которой Рон Уизли сидел и молчал с абсолютно ошарашенным видом. "Крысы живут не дольше двух лет". То есть - Уизли пригрели на груди змею. То есть крысу. То есть был какой-то Пожиратель Смерти, который превратился в крысу и сработал в нужный момент, как бомба с часовым механизмом. Ну, теперь ему оставалось прочесть по себе то, что обычно читают на похоронах. И выкопать себе могилу. И заказать надгробный камень. И закрытый гроб. А еще Гарри было очень интересно, почему ему вчера было так странно. Будто кто-то отодрал от него всего очень липкий пластырь.   
"Это твоя Грейнджер решила со мной поговорить. Поговорила. Вы ей письмо написать не можете? Точно не можете? А зря".  
"Зачем Гермионе с тобой говорить"?  
"А Бабушке как докладывать? Он чего-то задумал и нам нужен тыл. Хороший крепкий тыл."  
Гарри хрюкнул. Да, хорошо, что директор Дамблдор не слышит. Он бы точно удивился.   
"А еще нам нужен этот, который в крысу превратился. И хороший острый ножик. И, Поттер, ты знаешь, чем бык от вола отличается? Или жеребец от мерина"?  
В сельском хозяйстве Гарри Поттер не разбирался. И поэтому спросил у Невилла. Тот почему-то фыркнул. Нехорошим таким смешком.   
"Он у нас заговорит и расскажет много интересного - и численность, и дислокацию, и где этот ваш Волдеморт живет".  
Гарри это не понравилось. Очень. Они ведь еще не поймали этого самого Пожирателя Смерти, тем более он же взрослый и знает много всяких заклинаний.  
"Я не буду его пытать. А если это женщина?"  
\- Лонгботтом, будешь пытать Пожирателя Смерти? Когда поймаем.  
Невилла передернуло и он отрицательно замотал головой.  
"У него с родителями беда, а тут ты еще такое предлагаешь. Лучше ты его не трогай, он и так тебя не особо воспринимает".  
"Какие мы заботливые. Лучше б ты думал, как нам выйти на крысу. Он же из ваших".  
И вот тут Гарри резко махнул рукой, будто ловя муху. Ну это уже наглость! С какой стати управление перехватывать?  
"Смотри, какой большой жирный жук, на него можно ловить рыбу. Или спросить, как его зовут. Я вашим не доверяю, особенно после твоего крестного, а он возле тебя минут пять летает. Насекомые на табак не летят".  
Жук царапался в кулаке. Гарри снял обрез с предохранителя. Может, это просто бронзовка, а может и нет. Рон и Невилл вытащили палочки. Главное, чтобы они попали куда надо, а не по Гарри. Гарри разжал кулак и наставил на изрядно помятого жука обрез. Жук как-то дернулся и превратился в растрепанную блондинку средних лет. Алая помада размазалась, очки застряли в прическе.  
\- Ой. Это мисс Скитер, она в газете работает, - пояснил Невилл.  
\- Корреспондент "Ежедневного Пророка", - мрачно уточнила мисс Скитер. Она и не ожидала такой удачи! Интервью с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил! Из ума. Потому что выглядел мистер Поттер весьма экзотически, помято, оборванно и с дырой на колене вдобавок. И с обрезом в руках.  
\- Здравствуйте, мисс Скитер, - не менее мрачно сказал Гарри.   
Повисло неловкое молчание.   
\- Мне нужен анимаг, который превращается в крысу, - Рон повернулся всем телом, будто хотел кинуться.  
Уцелевший Уизли! Еще один потенциальный... убийца. В интонации Рита Скитер разбиралась прекрасно. Кажется, не стоило его спрашивать, кто хоронил убитых и писал странную, маггловскую эпитафию на могиле "Не убоюсь я зла".  
\- Зарегистрированный или незарегистрированный? - с кровожадными мстителями лучше не спорить. Особенно когда стоишь под двойным прицелом - двух палочек и обреза.  
\- Незарегистрированный, - вздохнул Рон, - а вы ведь все знаете. И всех знаете.  
\- Информация имеет свою цену.  
\- Давайте договоримся - вы отвечаете на наши вопросы, а мы вас отпускаем, - сказал Мальчик-Который-Выжил, - вы не публикуете наше местонахождение. А если вы попытаетесь сбежать или обмануть - я уже убил человека. Его звали Гиббон. Он был Пожирателем Смерти. Он ел на обед зеленый горошек, я видел горошины в его кишках.  
\- А я убил Сириуса Блэка и снял с него ботинки, вот они, на мне, - поддакнул Рон.  
\- А мой Тревор любит жуков на ужин, - Невилл понял, что тоже должен что-то сказать.  
Спустя сорок пять минут Рита Скитер летела в родную редакцию. Ей было что печатать. Письмо? Воззвание? Вызов на дуэль? Называйте как угодно, но это будет бомбой!


	17. Паскудные жизнь и смерть крысы Коросты

Гарри Поттер сидел, курил и думал. Еще он глядел на звезды, пытаясь найти, где тут север. Сигареты кончились Совсем. Как же он теперь будет? Да и день был какой-то странный. И страшный. Гарри глянул влево, на куст шиповника и плоский камень под ним. Маленькая славненькая могилка для Добби. Правда, эпитафия странная. "Здесь лежит Добби, храбрый партизан". Ни дат, ни упоминания о том, что он был домовой эльф. Был. А теперь - нет. Бедный Добби. Так неудачно попал под то заклинание. Его просто разрезало надвое. Но он дал им всем время. Он дал им время вышибить мозги тому длинному мужику в маске и скрутить второго Пожирателя Смерти, мелкого, щуплого, но похожего на свою карточку из шоколадной лягушки. Питер Петтигрю. Невинная жертва Сириуса Блэка. Кавалер ордена Мерлина первого класса посмертно. Хвост. И любимец Рона Уизли, крыса Короста. Меченый Пожиратель Смерти, который не ожидал нападения. Однорукий ублюдок - пожертвовал своей правой рукой ради своего нового хозяина. И, если верить его паническим воплям, еще и друг отца Гарри. Вы что, издеваетесь? Уже второй друг отца ездил с Томом Риддлом. Ну, так собеседник говорит про чьих-то знакомых. И надо будет послать мисс Скитер букет цветов и открытку со словами благодарности. Если она нормально долетела и если ее за такую статью не уволили. Надо бы достать свежий "Ежедневный Пророк" и почитать. Гарри пошарил в своей многострадальной скатке из одеяла. Теперь оно было щедро заляпано травяными пятнами и грязью. Тете Петунии бы такое не понравилось. А еще больше бы ей не понравилось то, что он делает. В бутылке спирта еще оставалось примерно четверть. Нет, не буду. Вдруг еще понадобится?  
"Соображаешь. Молодец", - о, и собеседник оживился.  
"А если он умрет? Что нам его бабушка скажет"?  
"Похороним. Привыкай. Хотя от такого умирают, только если рана загниет, а не должна, мы туда спирта достаточно налили. И чего это тебе крысу не жалко, Поттер? Это ж живой человек был".  
"Потому что я похоронил восемь хороших людей, Квантрилл. Они мне помогали, пригласили в гости, подарили свитер на Рождество", - Гарри очень хотел наорать на кого-нибудь. Если это победа, то что тогда поражение?! Добби убит, Лонгботтом -выведен из строя, причем сразу ведь не пожаловался, уже потом, после боя, сильно после, в обморок шмякнулся. Гарри еще думал, что это из-за того, что он и Рон сделали с Петтигрю. А Джинни можно на куски резать? Джинни, которая всегда покупала Коросте сырные дропсы. А Перси можно авадить? И Гарри до сих пор тошнило от воспоминания про выжженную кухню Уизли. И черное, обугленное в центре. Так что, извини, Питер, будешь ты у нас солдатом-янки. А Рон будет Биллом Андерсоном. И даже разрешит мне выдавить тебе, Питер, глазик. Перед тем, как выдавить тебе второй. И скальп мы с тебя сняли. С третьего раза. Ну не проходили мы еще ножики на трансфигурации, сам понимаешь. Но ты же еще опознаваемый был. Особенно когда мы тебе все-таки отрубили голову. И совсем не как Джек Кетч, а со второго удара, потому что у меня палочка барахлит, потому и топор такой получился тяжеленный, рыцарский. Главное теперь никогда-никогда не говорить Гермионе, что мы Петтигрю отрезали и в глотку засунули. Она такого не поймет. А вот потом Лонгботтом и шмякнулся в обморок. Его по ноге каким-то заклинанием задело, он сидел и молчал. Красавец!  
Ситуация... . Лонгботтом лежит, Рон стоит с этим топором и смеется, а у Петтигрю голова человеческая, а тело уже успело шерстью обрасти. Чуть не превратился! И останки Добби замотаны в многострадальный свитер Рона. И когда он успел их подхватить? Или это Добби как-то перенес их сюда, своей предсмертной магией? Бедный мертвый Добби. Что ж ты такого сделал, что стал домовым эльфом и искупал свой грех? Ну, теперь ты можешь пить пиво и приставать к валькириям. А что теперь делать с Невиллом? А они же не знают лечебных заклинаний! А "Пластырь ведьмы Венделины" на такую рану не рассчитан, он короткий, а разрез глубокий. А вот потом Гарри достал из кармана патрон. Только не сам.  
"Ты что, рехнулся?! Куда добивать? Нас его бабушка за это свиньям скормит"!  
Собеседник что-то сказал Рону. Тот удивленно кивнул, но крепко ухватил Лонгботтома за руки. Собеседник разодрал патрон зубами, добираясь до пороха. А, вот в чем дело, порох высыпался, собеседник чиркнул одной из последних спичек в коробке и ткнул уже горящей спичкой в высыпанный в рану порох. Лонгботтом взвыл и попытался врезать Рону в челюсть.  
\- Это еще не больно, вот если скипидаром или карболкой в рану плеснуть, тогда больно. И когда шьют, тоже больно. А шить надо, рана глубокая. Лонгботтом, а давай ты не будешь орать, кусаться, хотеть нам врезать или превращать меня в жабу? - собеседник выудил из карманов Гарри иголку и катушку с синими нитками. Рон тем временем отставил пациента в покое и уже нашел в скатке Гарри бутылку того самого спирта для фламбе.  
\- Куда лить?  
\- Пока никуда. Дай ему глотнуть и тряпку в зубы какую-то, чтоб не орал.  
Невилл послушно глотнул из горла и выпучил глаза не хуже своей жабы. Собеседник с третьего раза вдел нитку в иголку.  
\- Тряпку дал? Вижу. Так, давай мне бутылку. Уизли, а теперь держи его, - собеседник плеснул из бутылки на свежий ожог и глубже. Лонгботтом задергался, как червяк на крючке.  
\- Жуй тряпку и не мешай мне шить. Я не доктор, как помню, так и зашиваю, а я тогда был пьяный и помню плохо. А ваш Поттер еще и ничерта не видит. Так что как получится, так и получится.  
Получилось жутковато - неровный шов почти на всю голень, синими нитками, еще и бинты из футболки. Хорошо еще, что несчастный Лонгботтом на третьем стежке упал в обморок второй раз и никому не мешал. Гарри Поттер внезапно схватился за обрез- у него перед носом парил какой-то крупный серебристый зверь.  
\- Гарри, наконец-то я тебя нашла! - оно еще и разговаривает. Голосом Гермионы Грейнджер. Это вообще что такое?  
\- Патронус? Прямо как в Первую Войну с Томми, - Рон подошел сбоку, с палочкой наготове, - какая выдра! Это такое средство связи между волшебниками.  
\- Гермиона! - с большим чувством сказал Гарри Поттер - Предупреждать надо! А если бы я выстрелил?  
\- Вы в порядке? Кого вы убили?  
\- Добби убит, Лонгботтом ранен, курить нечего, вши заедают. По мнению одного твоего знакомого, мы все еще в порядке.  
\- А я отрезал Петтигрю яйца и засунул ему их в глотку! - ляпнул Рон. Ну кто его просил! Выдра пискнула и растворилась. На плечо Гарри плюхнулась сова с записочкой. В записочке было написано заклинание для вызова Патронуса и постскриптум огромными буквами: Рон Уизли! Немедленно вымой руки! С мылом!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джек Кетч - английский палач, отрубивший одному из приговоренных голову с восьмого раза. Стал синонимом криворукости в английском языке.


	18. 18 - Гарри, банда и патронус

Гарри Поттер был очень зол. Что он делал неправильно? Ну что? Палочка сломалась? Но нет, люмос выходил исправно. Ударение не там поставил? Но Рон справился со второго раза, по лагерю весело бегал серебристый терьер. Да даже Невилл выдал мангуста. Симпатичного такого мангуста, как в зоопарке, только тоже серебристого. Патронуса смог вызвать человек, у которого дико болит нога после вчерашнего зашивания. Хорошо еще, хоть не дергает. Только гангрены нам не хватало. Но идти он все равно не может. Домой его отправить, что ли? А если уже некуда? А для того, чтобы узнать, надо отправить патронуса. А он не отправляется! Нет, можно попросить Рона или того же Невилла, но и самому надо уметь! Из волшебной палочки вырвалась слабенькая дымка. Восьмой раз. Ну чем это воспоминание не угодило? Петтигрю сдох! Недостаточно счастливое? Рон так радовался, когда завязывал третий узелок на своем шнурке. А вот самому Гарри стало совсем не весело. Уже второй друг отца - Пожиратель Смерти. Третий - непонятно где. И интересно, зачем они себя называли "Мародерами"? Это ведь мы - мародеры, снимаем ботинки с убитых и едим драже Берти Боттс из карманов Петтигрю. Целая непочатая пачка была! Рон уже шесть штук схрумкал - перец, капуста, лимон, шпинат, вишня и печенка. Самому Гарри досталось ярко-синее драже. Что-то острое, маринованное. Фе. Но драже не при чем, что получилось вот так. Даже у Квантрилла друзья были лучше.   
"Твой па был против этого вашего Волдеморта. Твоя ма - тоже. И ты тоже против".  
А когда тебя успокаивает мертвец, это еще и обидно. Просто до соплей обидно. Опять не сработало! Маленький, тоненький, еле видный дымок, даже не облачко.   
"Давай еще раз. Я так понимаю, это нужная штука."  
Гарри передернуло. Слишком похоже на профессора Макгонагалл, когда она спрашивает Лаванду Браун. Вот точно таким же вредным голосом - вы у меня будете преобразовывать жука в пуговицу, мисс Браун, пока я не сочту результат удовлетворительным.   
"Ты что, учитель"?  
"Был пару месяцев. В воскресной школе, а в чем дело? Поттер, ты колдуй, не отвлекайся. Пока зверушка не получится, я твоих дружков видел".  
Гарри Поттер поспешно схватил пачку драже и раскусил одно не глядя. Перец чили! Тьфу. Агуаменти себе в рот. Тьфу еще раз.  
"Это заклинание основано на счастливом воспоминании. Ни одно не подходит".  
"А дохлые сторонники этого вашего Волдеморта? Я бы радовался".  
"Я тоже радуюсь, а заклинание не получается".  
"Так, давай сначала - что у тебя за воспоминания? Ну не бывает такого, чтобы у человека ничего радостного в жизни не случалось".  
Гарри Поттер задумался. И еще раз задумался. Потому что собеседник был наполовину прав - квиддич - это вещь! И метла, и то, что ты - волшебник! Но - друзья твоего отца не на той стороне, от метлы сейчас ничего не добьешься, она так и осталась в чулане. Даже Хедвиг, прекрасная белоснежная Хедвиг умерла. И оставила его не только без друга, но и без почты и связи с другими волшебниками.   
"Стоять! Поттер, ты не оттуда начинаешь. Тебе не нужно вспоминать, что у тебя было, тебе нужно счастье. Какое угодно, но счастье."  
"Один из моих людей мертв, второй - ранен и ему нужна помощь, я просто лопаюсь от счастья! Ты вокруг посмотри".  
"Таак, Поттер. Начнем с того, что я вообще мертвый. И все мои знакомые - тоже. И я очень хотел убить Линкольна, а его без меня успели. И я никого не просил, чтобы торчать в твоей безмозглой неблагодарной языческой башке! Я не пастор, чтоб третий раз над твоими знакомыми заупокойную молитву читать, мог бы и сам. А вокруг тут лес, жилья рядом нет".  
Гарри очень хотел огрызнуться. Но не стал. Последняя фраза ему очень не понравилась. Если верить Рону - патронусы это такая связь. Хорошая связь, Гермиону было прекрасно слышно. И она даже прислала им инструкции. Но совой. Но прислала. Но сова после этого улетела на максимальной совиной скорости. От таких мыслей палочка выдала одну яркую искру и больше ничего.  
"Смотри сюда и запоминай".  
Гарри знал, что такое порнография, даже смотрел, в том журнале, который Дадли прятал под кроватью, но видеть даже по телевизору - одно, а вот воспоминания, особенно чужие, особенно с такой тощей девушкой - ой. Но теперь хоть понятно, что взрослые в этом находят. Но девушка могла бы быть и потолще. Вот как мисс Скитер. Вот у нее фигура красивая.   
И из палочки вырвался серебристый зверь. Серебристая крыса-переросток, с мелкими острыми зубами, злобными глазками и здоровенной пастью. Фу! Это не крыса даже, это мерзкий опоссум, ночной налетчик на курятники и мусорные баки, если Гарри правильно запомнил ту книгу про животных.   
"А он съедобный, чтоб ты знал. С овощами потушить - очень даже ".   
"Я не хочу об этом знать. Я думал, будет хотя бы олень с рогами".  
"А чего ты хотел? Ты лентяй невоспитанный и зверушка под стать, из засады кусает и мертвой прикидывается".  
Гарри провел патронуса туда-сюда, загнал его на дерево и науськал на Рона. Нечего так подскакивать и скажи спасибо, что это не паук. А теперь настал второй этап операции.  
Сначала- подготовим миссис Лонгботтом к тому, что ее внук пострадал и не забыть сказать, что он еще не умер, чтобы она не волновалась слишком сильно. И пусть Невилл сам подтвердит, а то вдруг она неправильно поймет. Отправили? Хорошо. А теперь надо брать Флоппи? Флиппи? Флабби? Кого-то из логнботтомовских эльфов за шкирку и просить перенести себя к дому тети Петунии. Да, только себя. Потому что сегодняшняя порция снов Гарри не нравилась. И разве не из-за снов они смогли уничтожить Петтигрю с дружком?


	19. Сны, реальность и тетя Петуния

Петуния Дурсль не особо общалась с миссис Фигг. Но ее возмущение по поводу того, что теперь печатают в газетах, было довольно любопытным. А гневно отброшенная газета некрасиво висела на слегка заросшей живой изгороди. Племянник ее очень хорошо подровнял в прошлый раз. Есть! Газета как газета, на "Сан" похоже. Чтоо? Они такое пишут на первой странице? Они точно ненормальные! Хорошо, что Дадли не здесь. И Петуния еще раз впилась взглядом в первую страницу "Ежедневного Пророка" -  
"Жители магической Британии. Как стало известно, Волдеморт опять появился среди вас. Точно ли вы хотите присоединяться к недоумку, который не помнит своих дружков в лицо, зато клеймит их, как коров. К его банде трусов, которым страшно показать свои рожи и они скрываются за дурацкими масками. К недоноску, который умеет убивать только женщин и детей, но не может драться, как мужчина. К шлюхиному сыну, который стыдится собственного имени, но уже потерял нос. К дураку, который больше всего боится умереть. А если вы все же хотите присоединиться к такому вот человеку - помните, мы следим за теми, кто это сделает и смерть для таких будет медленной. Мы не отступаем, не берем пленных и не сдаемся. " Кто был автором этого безобразия - не указано. И вот тут Петуния Дурсль подскочила.   
С мерзким хлопком из ниоткуда появился Гарри Поттер собственной персоной. Грязный до омерзения, заросший как дикарь? Бандит-байкер? - грязные лохмы закрывают уши и шею, доходят почти до плеч, вот как можно так обрасти меньше чем за месяц? Они все ненормальные. Штаны неумело зашиты на правом колене, футболка не синяя, а черная от грязи, еще и в пятнах каких-то. Вместо кроссовок, почти новых кроссовок Дадли, которые он отдал этому паршивцу - неизвестно что, еще и драное. И очки потерял. И носки тоже драные. И обрез на шее. Сидит возле клумбы, головой вертит.  
\- Здрасте, тетя Петуния. Вы живы?  
Гарри с одной стороны, обрадовался. Дом стоит, тетя жива и читает газету, а с другой стороны - не надо светиться. Надо зайти в дом и попить водички. Неплохо бы и что-то пожевать. А с другой стороны - знакомая газета. Дайте глянуть. Ага, мисс Скитер заслужила свой букет и открытку. А вот тетя почему-то шарахается. Верней, понятно почему - ну не в речке же мыться! Туда рыбы гадят.   
Следующие сорок пять минут своей жизни Гарри Поттер провел под душем. Хоть бы дяде Вернону плохо не стало от такого счета за воду. А тетя Петуния любезно предоставила нечеловечески жгучее средство от вшей. Жгло так, будто сдирали скальп. И, в качестве чистой одежды - та футболка Дадли, которая ему не понравилась. В этом Гарри был совершенно согласен - ярко-розовая, с принтом-цветами. Фуу. А собеседнику не смешно. Совсем не смешно. Уходить надо, быстро. Если это не сон-про-дружков-Томми, а что? Если можно наводить на человека определенные сны? Привораживать, как девушка - симпатичного соседа? Правда, девушки делали это крайне неаппетитным способом.  
Петуния Дурсль смотрела на пожирающего овощное рагу племянника. Ей все это не нравилось. И особенно ей не нравился обрез на коленях у него. Выходит, не такие могучие ваши палочки, свинец надежнее. Мерзкое, нахальное письмо в газету - кто это "мы"? Почему такой маленький и тощий ребенок должен бегать с обрезом? Ребенок должен ходить в школу и учить уроки, вот как Дадли. Хорошо, что его тут нет. Гарри Поттер резко поднял голову, будто что-то услышал. Разве у него были серые глаза? А потом миссис Дурсль тоже услышала - мерзкую, ненормальную тишину. Нет шума холодильника, рекламы по радио, резко выключились электронные часы и микроволновка. А потом ее племянник нахально выдернул из-под нее стул и грохнулся на пол сам.  
Красный луч оплавил стекло в окне, закоптил обои.  
\- Оружие в доме есть? - светским тоном спросил Поттер. Но каким-то не своим голосом.  
\- Шокер. Вернон забрал дробовик с собой, он уехал по делам в Шеффилд, по каким-то вопросам.  
\- Сойдет. Этих где-то трое или четверо, хоть бы не больше. Если не подпалят дом, мы можем держаться вечность.  
Подпалят. Дом. Какие-то ненормальные волшебники хотят сжечь ее дом. Поттер тем временем выудил из штанины волшебную палочку и что-то пробормотал. Серебристая тварь мерзко заверещала и улетела сквозь стену.  
\- Если сигнал дойдет, то нам помогут.  
\- А если нет?  
\- Последний патрон будет вам. Они вроде красноногих, насиловать любят и станут.  
Петуния Дурсль очень захотела проснуться. Но это был не сон.  
\- Я убил Блэка, и Гиббона. Вряд ли эти круче.  
А это уже Поттер. И голос его, и глаза зеленые.  
\- Кто это был? Демон? Старый Ник?  
\- Квантрилл, - буркнул Поттер,стараясь выглянуть в окно и не попасть под очередной красный луч.


	20. Гарри, драка и перспективы

Гарри Поттер пытался придумать хоть что-нибудь. Ясно было только две вещи — он не знает серьезных заклинаний и шокер тоже не подействует, если такими магглоотталкивающими чарами накрыло всю улицу. Разве что по голове стукнуть. И патронов надолго не хватит — пять выстрелов, не больше. Вляпались.  
«Ты будешь стрелять или Дикси свистеть? Ну вляпались, так не в первый раз же».  
Свистеть Гарри Поттер не умел. А обрез на дальние расстояния не добивает. Чем это они так кидаются? Гарри попытался вспомнить хоть какое-то заклинание. Вроде бы есть такое подходящее. Режущее. Вот только враги были поопытнее. Черная фигура дернулась и ответила более сильной версий. Палочка Гарри распалась надвое. Поттер поспешно свалился на пол.  
«Ты глянь! А там кто-то лежит. Ботинок видно».  
Кажется, обрез сработал получше. Интересно, чья нога в ботинке?  
«Вроде женский. У моей жены похожие были».  
Гарри икнул. Четыре патрона, а ведь и могут залезть через второй этаж. А если они уже прибили тетю? Она же пошла проверять. Ее слишком долго нет. А если свое заклинание срикошетило? Мда, это тебе не Рон со слизняками. Шаги сверху. Осторожные. Два патрона в обрез, две гильзы на полу, один патрон в зубах.  
Нет, это все-таки тетя. Говорит, что чисто. Или это не тетя? Мы же варили Оборотное Зелье. Ох, что будет…. Гарри зыркнул в окно. Вроде тихо.  
— Что играло в том клубе, где вы впервые танцевали с дядей Верноном?  
— Пресли. Кто-то там родился холодным утром.  
«И что тут смешного? Они старые, им под сорок, вот и встречались, когда была такая древняя музыка в моде».  
«Потом объясню, если выживешь».  
С улицы донесся чей-то дикий визг. Человеческий, коты миссис Фигг так не орут. Это еще кто? Врагам пришла подмога? Или кто? Гарри высунулся, глянул вправо, на лужайку Полкисов. Подмога все-таки пришла. Шизоглаз и вроде бы Рон. Куда ж ты лезешь под перекрестный огонь! Гарри навел обрез на спину какого-то коренастого мужика в белой маске и нажал на спусковой крючок. Успел? Нет? Пожиратель Смерти грохнулся. Рон — тоже. Ушел от заклинания или нет? Шизоглаз развернулся, нацелил палочку в сторону выстрела.  
— Кто в доме?  
— Мирные жители. Моя тетка.  
— А откуда я знаю, что ты действительно Поттер? Что ты мне сказал при нашей первой встече?  
Гарри Поттер тяжело вздохнул и повторил ту фразу, которая выражала его мнение о незнакомом одноглазом маньяке исключительно нецензурными словами. Потом подумал и добавил про развлечения Джима Лейна со свиньями. Шизоглаз сухо рассмеялся.  
— А кто такой Джим Лейн? — Рон поднялся с земли и стаскивал с убитых маски.  
Гарри Поттер промолчал. Он тоже не знал.  
— Кэрроу, Кэрроу и Шанпайк? — Шизоглаз покачал головой.  
— Водитель «Ночного Рыцаря»? — Гарри тоже удивился. Жаль, жаль. Был очень воспитанный молодой человек.  
Тетя Петуния смотрела на трупы на соседской лужайке большими круглыми глазами.  
— Ты? Это ты тогда прилетел за своим приятелем на машине?  
Рон разогнулся.  
— Да, миссис Дурсли.  
Гарри фыркнул. Да, тогда было весело. Дядя Вернон орет, форд летит, Фред смеется. Или Джордж?  
Тетя Петуния внезапно развернулась и побежала вглубь дома.  
— Кажется, пирога с заварным кремом не будет.  
Но тут появился именно что пирог, который миссис Дурсли гордо поставила на подоконник. И осторожно поманила Уизли пальцем.  
— Ты! Рыжий! Иди сюда. Не бойся, не отравлено. На конкурс я уже опоздала, из-за этих. Вернон уехал по делам, Дадли в школе, а я не могу съесть такой большой пирог одна.  
Моуди хмыкнул. И подождал, пока Рон Уизли откусит, прожует и проглотит кусочек своей порции.


	21. Переполох в Хогвартсе

Гермионе Грейнджер снился сон. Сон такого характера, который нельзя записать в тетрадь для онейромантических записей. Мерзкий, отвратительный, совершенно не свойственный ей сон. Практически кошмар. Но мир вокруг нее поблек, выцвел. Обычная одежда, но тоже серая, тусклая. Серые и белые полоски на гриффиндорском галстуке.  
— Насмотрелась? — слишком знакомый, гнусавый голос откуда-то слева. Невысокий, тощий, длинноволосый конфедерат?! Холеные усы, наглый взгляд. Нет. Нет. Только не этот! — Рядовой Грейнджер! Просыпаешься и бегом к директору! Срочные новости. И плохие вдобавок.  
Правую руку резануло болью, круговым ожогом. Браслет того исковерканного Непреложного Обета, парадоксальной клятвы.  
Гермиона Грейнджер подскочила на кровати Больничного Крыла. Это не сон. Боль настоящая. И мерзкое ощущение внутри головы, будто кто-то тянет за волосы.  
«Ноги у тебя на месте. Бегом марш!»  
Гермиона аккуратно огляделась вокруг. Дверь вон там, на часах — два часа сорок минут утра. И никого нет рядом. Ходу! Только бы Гарри не умер.  
Поворот, лестница, поворот, лестница, коридор, Пивз висит под потолком, поворот, здравствуйте, профессор Макгонагалл, мне срочно надо к директору! Нет, я не сошла с ума, это касается Сами-Знаете-Кого! Да, и Гарри тоже. Нет, это не может подождать до утра.  
— Мне положить, что он спит! — Гермиона вцепилась в перила — И в ваш чертов лазарет тоже не пойду, мне руки-ноги еще не надоели.  
Гермиона клацнула зубами. Она не произносила этих слов и тем более не вызверивалась на собственного декана. Но Минерва Макгонагалл покачала головой и отступила в сторону. Из-за гобелена с феями вышел сам директор, в ночной рубашке до пят, с вышитыми единорогами, заплетенной в косу бородой и совершенно не заспанным, пристальным взглядом. Гермиона промаршировала в кабинет, вцепилась в ближайший письменный прибор и листок бумаги и с ужасом смотрела, что выводит ее рука. Самостоятельно, чужим почерком, красными чернилами.  
«Риддл умеет насылать сны. Ваш сопляк сначала купился, еле отбились. Ненадолго. Теперь собирается атаковать, принимает бой. Увидимся в Аду!»  
Директор Дамблдор моргнул.  
— Сколько у нас времени?  
Перо самостоятельно опустилось в чернильницу, вывело ответ «Не знаю. Вы же скачете туда-сюда. Может, до утра, может, уже нет.»  
— Гарри еще жив?  
Перо задергалось, вывело «А тебе не стыдно, старик? За тебя умирают сопляки, которые и женщины познать не успели.»  
Директор промолчал. Перо еще раз дернулось, дописало «Вы увидите, когда ваш Лорд сдохнет. »  
— А почему это Волдеморт наш? — Гермиона не выдержала, собственный голос показался предсмертным писком в тишине кабинета. Собственная рука предательски вывела «Ну не мой же. Ваш, английский. Увидимся в Аду, рядовой Грейнджер». Ощущение внутри черепа исчезло, пальцы разжались.  
— Рядовой?! — профессор Макгонагалл была изрядно удивлена всем сразу.  
\- Мог бы и до капрала повысить, - Гермиона даже не понимала, что обиднее - быть субъектом автоматического письма, нахамить директору и оказаться рядовым уже не существующей армии, - Квантрилл - самозванный полковник армии Конфедеративных Соединенных Штатов. Партизан, скотина и сволочь.


	22. "Пирог, ножи и вилки тут"

Гарри Поттер сидел, курил и думал. И ничего хорошего не придумывалось. Совершенно ничего. Из положительного было то, что удалось достать целую пачку сигарет и вдобавок вернулся Лонгботтом, с приветом от свей бабушки, пакетом твердокаменных сконов, которым могла бы наесться целая армия и еще одним пожеланием, которое Гарри решительно отклонил- ну да, "голову бы оторвать этому коновалу доморощенному". Собеседник почему-то развеселился, а потом пояснил, что коновал делает. Вслух. Рон чуть со смеху не лопнул. Ну да, он то же самое сделал с одним бывшим питомцем. Только коней кастрируют для того, чтоб животное было спокойнее и работало, не отвлекаясь. И чем это миссис Лонгботтом так недовольна? Живой внук, даже на двух ногах. Ну, будет нога на погоду ныть, так это ж даже удобно. А вот из отрицательного было все остальное - в пророчестве речь шла исключительно о Гарри Поттере. И только о нем. А сам Гарри уже привык к собеседнику. Умирать в одиночку как-то не хотелось. Умирать от заклятий Томми тоже не хотелось. И проигрывать тоже не хотелось. Вернее, проиграть Гарри не имел права. Собеседник минут пять рассказывал про преследования родственников его дружков, а потом радостно прибавил, что ваш безносый умножит все ранее сказанное на порядок. Вот в таком моральном поощрении Гарри Поттер точно не нуждался. А теперь было непривычно одиноко, никто не царапался под черепом, не пугал Невилла какими-то дикими историями про поселенцев, которые заблудились на пути в Калифорнию и съели друг друга, про подлый обман каких-то проповедников-аболиционистов, не рассказывал про налет на город Лоуренс. Гермиона бы от этих воспоминаний бы точно обиделась. Но ее тут не было. Зато на Рона это действовало положительно - он даже стал разговаривать время от времени. Гарри старательно отгонял от себя мысли о том, что будет дальше. Умирать не хотелось, даже быстро. О загробной жизни тоже расспросить не получилось. Собеседник на прямой вопрос ответил тремя словами - я не знаю. Это как? Он же мертвый, должен знать, или тут как с привидениями? Нет, не подходит, он же говорил, что может уйти, когда захочет. Вот тебе и южанин-джентльмен.  
Но теперь оставалось только ждать. Как Кровавый Билл Андерсон ждал тот поезд с янки-солдатами. Еще одна история, которая точно бы не понравилась Гермионе. Или можно было что-нибудь завещать своим товарищам. Носки с дыркой на пятке, серые, носки с дыркой на большом пальце, черные, обломки палочки или учебники за два первых курса. Или придумать себе эпитафию. "Здесь лежит Гарри Поттер. Он не ел брюссельскую капусту". Брюссельскую капусту Гарри действительно не ел, но это же несерьезно.  
"Здесь лежит Гарри Поттер, он умер в сапогах". Уже лучше. Но все равно напишут ведь что-то унылое. И было кое-что еще.   
\- Вы сидите в засаде. Сидите в засаде и не высовываетесь. Не высовываетесь до того момента, пока я на ногах. Если они зайдут к нам в тыл, тогда я прорываюсь к Томми. Но они слишком глупые, до таких тактических решений додуматься не должны. Томми ведь все боятся, а Орден Феникса не так воюет. Пленных не брать. Вопросы есть?  
\- Мне галстук надевать на твои похороны? - Рон. Нашел же время и место.  
Гарри Поттер глубоко задумался. Он и в маггловских похоронах не разбирался, а тут будут магические.  
\- Конечно надевать!- Невилл. А он, кажется, знает. - Только черный. Когда дядя Роберт умер, то все были в траурных мантиях. Мужчины носили черные галстуки, а женщины - траурные шляпки с черными вуалями. Дядя Элджи тогда так расстроился, что случайно поджег распорядителя.  
Рон отчетливо фыркнул.  
Послышался знакомый звук, хлопок аппарации. И не один.  
\- Поттер!- резкий, высокий, свистящий голос. Лорд Волдеморт своей собственной безносой персоной. Соизволил перенестись сюда, в заброшенный кемпинг где-то в Девоншире.  
Пыльный пятачок, заросшая сорняками клумба. И яркий полдень, как в старых вестернах.  
\- Один на один, Томми. Хоть раз в жизни будь мужчиной, - Гарри Поттер выплюнул окурок, перехватил обрез поудобнее и пошел вперед.


	23. Встречи непонятно где

Гарри Поттер посмотрел налево, направо, вверх и вниз. Потом протер очки футболкой и повторил еще раз. Серый, выцветший Кинг-Кросс. Или место, очень на него похожее. Это вообще что и я вообще где? И, что важнее, где этот безносый урод? Мы же кинулись друг на друга и, похоже, выстрелили одновременно. Или он меня достал, или я его. И никого ведь на вокзале. Странно. Хотя нет, вроде бы что-то яркое под вон той скамейкой. Яркое, красное. Похоже на младенца. Но таких младенцев не бывает в природе, с красными злобными глазенками, двумя щелями вместо носа и чешуйчатой шкуркой. Гарри тяжело вздохнул и стал расшнуровывать кроссовки. Рельсы навели его на отличную идею. Через пять минут злобно шипящее существо было дотолкано до рельс кроссовком и накрепко примотано к шпалам шнурками.  
— Не хочешь мне что-нибудь сказать, Томми? Даже в глаз плюнуть не хочешь? Жаль. Я думал, что ты мужик, а получилась какая-то вареная креветка. Я даже скальп с тебя снимать не хочу.  
Вдали послышался стук колес. И шаги? Гарри отскочил назад, вырывая обрез из-за пояса. Стоп, а обрез откуда взялся? Секунду назад его не было. Странно. Два незнакомых знакомых человека. Мама и папа. И возле них идет Блэк?! Что поганый предатель делает рядом с моими родителями?! Поезд затормозил. Существо мокро чвякнуло под тяжелыми стальными колесами. В кашу размазался!  
— Я его убил, — Гарри Поттер шмыгнул носом. — Я убил Тома Риддла. Можете спать спокойно.  
Женщина-девушка-мама опустила голову и горько заплакала. Джеймс Поттер только покачал головой. Кажется, что-то пошло не так.  
Гарри обвел взглядом вокзал. Возле поезда стоял еще один человек. Щуплый, длинноволосый, обвешанный оружием - старыми револьверами. Чуть в стороне толпились серые тени, нечеткие, бесформенные.  
— У вас, значит, так.  
Голос был очень даже знакомый. Собеседник. Квантрилл. Он тут что забыл?  
— Что-то я не вижу семейного воссоединения. Хотя я б тоже не обрадовался. Угробился в тринадцать лет. Убил невиновного человека. Сколотил банду. Не закончил школу. И уничтожил беззащитный остаток Риддла, подлым и жестоким способом. Это не говоря уже о том, что ты вызвал духов и бросил своих людей умирать.  
— Уж кто бы говорил! — Гарри подтянул штаны, поправил очки и свирепо уставился на собеседника — Сам угробился, людей угробил, жену вдовой без средств к существованию оставил, южанам репутацию испортил, священника убил.  
— Ты мою жену не трогай, я ей деньги оставил. А насчет репутации южан- я виноват, что у них мозгов нормально воевать не хватило? А про остальное — купи себе зеркало, сопляк.  
Гарри Поттер не стал отвечать, хотя выражение «сам дурак» просилось на язык.  
— Ладно, объясню — ты помер, Поттер. Совсем. И теперь твоя душа куда-то попадет. Или пойдешь за родителями, которые тебе не рады, или — туда, где такие как мы.  
— В Ад, что ли?  
— В Дикую Охоту. Для Ада мы тоже не годимся.  
— Я всегда думал, что Охоту ведет Дрейк.  
— Или Старый Ник. А они сами себя ведут. Ну так как? Будешь послушным мальчиком? Или повеселишься напоследок?


End file.
